


The Shadow And The Soul

by Ana_Eel



Category: SCP Foundation, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst, Classic Foundation Style, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Eel/pseuds/Ana_Eel
Summary: Maka Albarn is a junior researcher, under Dr. Stein’s wing, at the SCP Foundation. She is determined to find the truth about two big mysteries, the unfinished investigations by her mother on what she named the “Demon Weapons”, and discovering what happened to her. But those inquiries will have to wait, as she is assigned to a new SCP, a yellow-eyed boy who recently arrived to Site 17, and requested containment by his own will.SCP Foundation AU, where the DWMA doesn’t exist, but the Foundation does.Updates every Thursday.
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Death the Kid/Liz Thompson, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 92
Kudos: 48





	1. Junior Researcher Maka Albarn’s Personal Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Site-17 is a major Foundation facility primarily focused on the containment and study of low-risk humanoid entities. As per this focus, Site-17's permanent site staff includes a large number of medical and psychiatric professionals."  
> \- Secure Facilities Locations, SCP Foundation

**Special Containment Procedures Foundation**

**Site 17**

**Junior Researcher Maka Albarn’s Personal Journal**

██ **/** ██ **/** ████

Today, I examined again the documents regarding SCP-127’s recovery and containment. According to my mother’s investigations, it could be one of the beings she called the “Demon Weapons”: humans with the ability to shapeshift into weapons of different kinds at will, stronger and more powerful than any forged one.

SCP -127 would be one unfortunate case, where something went wrong, and the process got stuck between the physical appearance of a weapon and a biological organism. Even regarding SCP-127’s intriguing mechanisms, her theory sounds quite insane. Sometimes I think her colleagues were right when they said that, though she was brilliant, she was slowly losing her mind, and there has never been such thing as the Demon Weapons. It would not be rare for someone working in this place to start failing to distinguish what is real and what is not.

I was her only daughter, and she raised me all by herself. It's weird, but, even so, I feel I never truly knew her. She was excentric, she had all these odd quirks and antics. But then, I remember her, the last day I saw her. She was not crazy.

Then again, I might be. Today I felt it again, a warming sensation and a strange glow that appeared in my vision. Pulsating lights on those that surrounded me. The sight always makes me feel disoriented and dizzy. I tried to breath and relax, until they slowly disappeared, as some of my colleagues came closer, believing I was about to faint. I am afraid of speaking about this with Dr. Glass, even though I already had a couple of therapy sessions with him; I am worried he would consider I am not ~~sane enough~~ qualified to continue working here, and I can’t let that happen. Not until I have some answers.

I was planning on re-reading my mother’s journals, especially the parts where she describes the weapon she said she found, and lost: a young man who could turn into a scythe. But this will have to wait, as I was earlier informed that Dr. Stein and our team have been assigned the study of a new SCP. They told us he is a boy, or at least he looks like one, who came willingly to Site 17 a week ago, requesting to be contained. What is he really, what are his true intentions, and no less importantly, how he knew about the Foundation, are the things we must find out. Dr. Stein will be interviewing him tomorrow in the Gesell chamber, while I and the other junior researchers will be behind the mirror. I would say I am disappointed for my own investigations having to wait, but I am not. It is always fascinating to encounter a new SCP, especially if it is arriving under such unusual circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was searching for a crossover between Soul Eater and the SCP Foundation, two of my favorite fantasy worlds. I could not find any, so I decided to write one. Please, tell me what you think! :D


	2. SCP 8842 – “Kid”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As a note, any SCP that's autonomous, sentient and/or sapient is generally classified as Euclid, due to the inherent unpredictability of an object that can act or think on its own"  
> -Object Classes, SCP Foundation

**Item #:** SCP-8842

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Due to his own willingness to stay in Site 17, minimum containment procedures are to be applied to SCP-8842. He has been assigned a standard room for humanoid with minimal decorations; it is worth noting that every object or furniture in the room must be maintained in an ordered and symmetrical fashion. Surveillance is to be constant during all movement outside of his quarters.

 **Description:** SCP-8842 is a male teenager of 16 years old, with pale skin, black hair with white marks and yellow eyes, SCP-8842 typically wears black and white clothes. The subject has not shared his name, and insists in being called simply “Kid”. Besides the fact that his hair and eyes show atypical colorations, the rest of his exterior physiognomy is that of a normal human being of his age. Nevertheless, a computed tomography revealed that [DATA EXPUNGED].

The subject exhibits a variety of anomalous properties and capabilities. Tests have shown enhanced senses, especially when it comes to hearing and night vision. His physical endurance and strength are beyond that of a normal human being, tests have also confirmed his claim of having an accelerated healing, managing to fix superficial wounds almost immediately; partial thickness wounds within seconds; full thickness wounds, even affecting vital organs, in a matter of minutes and [REDACTED] to the head in 2-3 hours. Investigations about how this processes works are still ongoing. It has been demonstrated too that the subject can survive prolonged lack of oxygen and [REDACTED]. The subject assures to be immune to infections of any kind, further research on this must be effected. He also seems to be unaffected by various known poisons, toxins and other chemicals, including anesthetics and analgesics.

The subject is capable of manifesting a dark substance, that would seem initially as a shadow, but is able to affect solid objects, apparently by the control of a variable density. The subject can manipulate these projections at will, it has been proven these are strong enough to lift a maximum weight of ██████

It is remarkable that the subject has been willing to demonstrate and cooperate as much as possible when evaluating the extents and limitations of his abilities, but it has been reported he is not as willing to share details about his origin and upbringing, and he seems prone to anxious episodes when pushed. Researchers are encouraged to be cautious when exploring such topics.

* * *

**Interview 8842-S**

**██/██/████**

[REDACTED]

 **Dr. Stein:** How did you find out about the Foundation?

 **SCP-8842:** My father… he mentioned it once.

 **Dr. Stein:** Who is your father?

 **SCP-8842:** …

 **Dr. Stein:** Where is he now?

 **SCP-8842:** He is dead.

 **Dr. Stein:** What happened to him?

 **SCP-8842:** Someone killed him.

 **Dr. Stein:** Do you know who did it?

 **SCP-8842:** …

_(The subject started showing symptoms of a panic attack, requiring a brief intervention by Dr. Simon Glass. Dr. Frank N. Stein continued the interview after a few minutes)_

**Dr. Stein:** Why did you come to the Foundation?

 **SCP-8842:** …

 **Dr. Stein:** Are you afraid of the other guys? The Insurgency, the Coalition? You told the agents you wanted protection.

 **SCP-8842:** …yes, but, not for me.

 **Dr. Stein:** For who?

 **SCP-8842:** For you, for humans.

 **Dr. Stein:** Are you that dangerous?

 **SCP-8842:** No… yes, I mean… There is something coming.

 **Dr. Stein:** What is it?

 **SCP-8842:** …

 **Dr. Stein:** What is coming?

 **SCP-8842:** I am not sure...

 **Dr. Stein:** What do you think we can do about it?

 **SCP-8842:** You can study me.

 **Dr. Stein:** What do you mean by that? How would that help us?

 **SCP-8842:** …

 **Dr. Stein:** Listen, I know you even agreed to be vivisected. Not that I am against that but… why would you subject yourself to this experiences?

 **SCP-8842:** The more you learn about me, the more and better prepared you will be to face _him._

 **Dr. Stein:** Who is _he_?

 **SCP-8842:** …

 **Dr. Stein:** Kid, who is _he_?

 **SCP-8842:** …

 **Dr. Stein:** Kid?

 **SCP-8842:** …all I know, is that _he_ is like _me_.

_(The subject refused to answer more questions. The interview was suspended by indication of Dr. Glass)_

* * *

**Addendum 8842-00** _“The subject exhibits symptoms of anxiety, as well as compulsive behaviors. As we can be sure that antidepressants, even at high doses, would not have the desired effect of alleviating the subject’s symptoms, I suggest a cognitive-behavioral therapy to begin as soon as possible”_ – Dr. Simon Glass

 **██** **/** **██** **/** **████**

 **Addendum 8842-01** _“We understand that, though being an Euclid, SCP-8842 has been given special considerations and freedom, but that does not mean we can forget to take important precautions. Given the incident occurred last night, in which SCP-8842 almost managed to destroy SCP-158, from now on SCP-8842 shall not be left to get close to other SCPs without strict supervision”_ – Site 17 Director Dr. ███████

 **Addendum 8842-02** _“That THING should be_ [DATA EXPUNGED] _and then_ [REDACTED] _into the trash can!”_ – SCP-8842, about SCP-158.


	3. “Protect”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “P” in the Foundation’s motto stands for “Protect”.  
> Protect the world from anomalies. Protect anomalies from the world. Protect the Foundation from itself.

Maka Albarn walked hurriedly through the white, endless hallways, until she reached Frank N. Stein’s office. She was about to knock, but instead, she chose to simply open the door and storm inside.

Dr. Stein raised his head from his book. Maka would not say he was the strangest of the scientists working in this place, especially when she remembered the monkey, but with his stitched lab coat and the giant screw protruding from his head, he was very close.

“Albarn” he said calmy “what is wrong?”

“Dr. Stein, I…” she felt a nervousness creeping up, but she steeled herself “I’ve been reading the documents regarding the experiments effected on Ki… SCP-8842”

“And?”

“And?! Dr. Stein, this is unacceptable!”

“Maka…”

“We are _torturing_ him!”

“We need to learn as much as we can…”

“Please…” she interrupted him, “Stop using science as an excuse. This isn’t for science!”

Dr. Stein’s expression darkened “You are right, Maka, this isn’t for science. And we must not believe it is…” He put the book down and got up, towering over the girl, “Don’t you remember there are bigger things at stake here? You were there, you heard the SCP: there is, at least, another one like him. One that won’t be in our side”

“If we keep on doing this, he won’t be in ‘our side’ anymore”

“Maka…” he said with an exhalation “This is not mentioned in the reports, but… some of the experiments, he _suggested_ them himself”

Maka couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Stein continued:

“You and I both know this isn’t, by far, the worst thing the Foundation has done to some of the poor souls in this place. Why do you care so much about _him_?”

Maka bit her lip. He was not wrong. But after seeing the boy crumble when asked about his father’s death, she couldn’t deny she was reminded of that day, five years ago, when she learnt that her mother had disappeared; something that, in her line of work, most probably meant death. Or something even worse.

“If this is affecting you that much, you should talk to Dr. Glass about it” he said, as she looked away in resignation “And if it’s still too hard for you, we can consider a reassignment…”

“No! Dr. Stein… I can do this. I am sure I can”

* * *

Maka’s level of clearance was high enough to enter both the Safe and Euclid sections of containment. As she was assigned to SCP-8842, the guards did not question her. The hallways were quite dark, with just a faint illumination, as she passed through them that night. The different numbers in the doors were apparently random, chaotic and disordered, but nothing could be further from the truth. She stopped when she saw the number 8842.

Maka gave a tentative knock, and paused. The sound had been minimal, but then, before she could doubt again, the door opened.

Despite her being two years older, they were the same height. She stayed unmoving, face to face with the boy.

“Kid… I need to ask you some questions”

“I did not know I had another interview appointed” he answered in a monotone.

“This isn’t… official” she said “I wanted to talk to you. Privately”.

He looked in the direction where, they both knew, a camera was.

“My understanding was, that such thing was not possible in this place” he said.

“Their recordings will be in a loop for the next half an hour, don’t worry”

“I’m not worried” he said, as he looked at her again, with glowing yellow eyes “Aren’t you?”

In that moment, Maka was stricken by the reminder that he was an SCP. An inhuman, anomalous being. That Euclid stands for incomprehensible, intelligent, and most importantly, unpredictable. If this thing chose to attack, she was screwed. She hoped her thoughts were not showing on her face…

“I remember you,” he suddenly said, “You were there. Behind the mirror”

Curiosity quickly surpassed her incipient fears.

“How do you know that?”

“Behind its reflection, I could see your soul.”

She was about to say she did not believe those things existed, but this wasn’t the time nor the place for a metaphysical discussion.

“Why did you come here?” she asked.

“I’ve already told you” he said, walking away from her, inside his room “You need to prepare. Something is coming”

“Something…you mean someone, _like you_?” she asked, mindlessly following him into the room.

He nodded, slowly.

“Your organization might have the means to stop him” he spoke, as his eyes focused on the symbol stitched in her lab coat, a double circle with arrows pointing inward.

“But… we are not the only ones!” Maka exclaimed “I get why you came to us, but why do you stay here when we, when we are just…” She interrupted herself, unable to continue. One thing was to read about the procedures performed on SCPs; another one was to witness them. And another one, was to talk with the subjects about it.

“Who else could I go to?” he almost whispered, “I’m well aware there are other groups, most of them too small and disorganized to achieve their own ends. The Coalition might have a chance, but they fail at understanding their enemies, something that has already had fatal consequences for them”

“How do you know all this?” she asked “Who are you really?”

“The Foundation’s objective is to maintain Order. To keep humanity’s minds sane. So is mine”

Maka thought about those words. His answers were too vague, he wasn’t willing, or maybe he wasn’t ready, to share more information now. There was no point in continue bothering him.

“I am sorry” she said.

“For what?”

“For everything, for… what we are doing to you”

“I am not” he said sincerely “I just hope it’s worth it”

Maka looked down and turned to leave the room

“Wait” he said, as she stood in the threshold “You didn’t tell me your name”

After a pause, she spoke:

“It’s Maka… Maka Albarn”

Maka would be lying if she said she didn’t saw a spark of recognition in his face as she said her name. But maybe it was just the penumbra, the stalking fears and anxieties, her overactive imagination…

“Goodnight, _Maka Albarn_ ”

“Goodnight, Kid”


	4. The Cool Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too cool for normalcy

Solomon “Soul” Evans could not sleep last night. Again, he had nightmares where _they_ would find him, where _they_ would murder his family, as he watched, unable to save them. The fear, the powerlessness and the pain were still too real, even though he knew that it would not happen now, it would never happen, as he left his family and home so long ago.

So _they_ would follow him, and leave his family alone.

His eyelids felt so heavy. That was the reason why he could barely pay attention to whatever the enthusiastic artist in front of him was saying…

“This guy, they say he made a fuuuugly sculpture. And get this, it remains static while you are looking at it, but… if you blink or look away… CRACK! It breaks your neck in a millisecond!”

“Dude, not cool” said Soul.

“What happened to it?” asked Vincent.

“Last thing I knew…” answered Turner, “the Hoarders took it”

The Hoarders. The Jailers. The Mad Scientists. Also known as the Foundation. One of the many groups that would appear in Soul’s nightmares, and probably the worst. It was after joining this tribe of peculiar, traveling artists, all of them as unusual as himself, that he realized that “ _they_ ”, were more than just one group:

There was the Coalition, which would simply kill him, quick and clean. The Chaos Insurgency would try to use him as a weapon (what else could he be, after all?). The richies, Marshall, Carter & Dark, they would sell him to some millionaire as an expensive curiosity. But the Foundation… they would trap him and take him to the darkest of rooms, where he would never see the sky again. They would only take him out to perform all kind of terrible, painful experiments. For as long as he lived…

“So… Soul?”

“What?”

“I was asking you, if you are going to the exhibition next Saturday”

“I’m not sure…” he answered.

“Come on! There will be music too, you could participate, play something…”

“I’m… not that good” Soul said.

“Don’t be so modest!” Vincent exclaimed “You all should hear him playing, it touches your _soul_!”

“Will you go, Soul? It would be so cool!” said Mona.

“I… I’ll think about it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I am sure Soul would join the “Are We Cool Yet?” culture!


	5. Two Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectives from other GOIs

Unknown dangers lurk in the dark. Terrifying monsters are stalking in the shadows, waiting to prey on innocent lives, but we are not afraid, never will be. The Old Gods want to taste again the fear of humanity, but we are stronger than they are.

We declare endless war against the forces of night and darkness, on its monsters and creatures, on the Gods themselves, and on those who create chaos and defy nature.

We put human lives first and above all, unlike those willing to sacrifice human beings for a deity they call Science.

Our greatest enemy: the paranormal terrorist group known as the Hand, bringers of destruction, always planning and thinking of new ways to bring harm. Our objective, to find and destroy the anomalous horrors and threats. Humanity relies on us. The Gods will tremble at our sight.

I am Agent Blackstar. We are the Global Occult Coalition.

* * *

They say that we should not exist. They say that we are reality’s mistakes. They call their ignorance “normalcy” and demonize what they don’t understand. They would not let us live free.

Some of them come to us with their lab coats and needles, to observe us closely, wondering what are we made of, like it was something other than flesh and bone. Others want to buy us, sell us, use us…

But our worst enemies, they would rather see us extinct. They hunt us down, destroy our families and burn the places where we try to hide. When they are not slaying us, they are planning and thinking of new ways to bring harm.

I’ve seen them murder countless, those I could not save, their screams weighing in my soul. Because many can’t defend themselves. But I can.

My duty: protect and defend those who cannot. Like my family has done for generations before me. I will be their Weapon.

I am Tsubaki, of the Serpent’s Hand.


	6. Mr. Marshall’s Proposition

**Marshall, Carter & Dark, LTD.**

**New York Club**

**Central Office**

In the highest floor of the building, the group of men in dark suits guided the two blonde girls thought the hallways they had already memorized for years, and then, inside the spacious, elegant office.

“Take a seat, please” said the man looking at the city lights through an enormous window. A man both girls were hoping to never see again.

“I can’t believe it,” he spoke, “After everything I have done for you both.”

As he turned to face them, the tallest of the girls looked away, fiddling with the furry lining of her jacket, while the youngest looked at him, pleadingly.

“I took you from the streets, I‘ve provided you with food and shelter, I’ve given you everything you’ve asked for” He got close to them, his robust frame clad in a expensive suit, with golden rings on his short fingers “All I wanted in exchange was, some loyalty…”

“I swear it, we were just..!”

“DON’T LIE TO ME AGAIN, BITCH!”

Both girls lowered their heads, used to his outbursts since long. He took his hand to his head and exhaled.

“You know? I could have saved me all your troubles. I could have sold you both a long time ago. As separate pieces, so you would never see each other again…”

“Marshall, please…”

“I don’t understand, then, why are you so eager to… escape. Especially when you can’t. You already know I have the means to find you, wherever you go, wherever you hide…”

The youngest girl sobbed. Liz silently cursed the day they tried to steal from Marshall.

“But, if this doesn’t make you happy, maybe we can reach an agreement. You would have to pay, of course” he continued. Even with his back towards both girls, Liz could hear his smile. He walked to his desk and took a beige envelope “There is this… thing. It’s worth millions, more even. Enough to pay your debt to me, and not worry for the rest of your lives. A last job goodbye!”

He laughed. Liz still wouldn’t look at him.

“I just need you to retrieve it, nothing you haven’t done before” he said, “It won’t be easy, though. The place that houses it, specializes in high security containment of anomalies”

“…the Foundation,” Liz realized, as a shiver went through her entire body. A bunch of mad scientists, always excited about cutting down to pieces whatever they could get their hands on. Until now, Marshall had protected them from that, and other groups. She hated the idea of putting Patty in such danger, but she knew Marshall wouldn’t let them go for less. As long as they were together, she could protect Patty.

“What is it?” she finally said, looking at Marshall in the eyes.

“Rather, who is it?” said Marshall, opening the beige envelope and showing both sisters a picture.


	7. Incident 353-8842: Containment Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The designation "Keter" is assigned to objects or subjects that both (a) display vigorous, active hostility to human life or civilization, and (b) are capable of causing significant damage in the event of a containment breach
> 
> -Object Classes, SCP Foundation

_“Incident 353-8842 is a reminder that we must prioritize our safety and reinforce security measures in all of our Sites. This breach in our security will require a full investigation in order to prevent something like this from happening again”_ O5 ██

**Security Camera 23-34G Log**

_1900 (Uneventful)_

_1905 (Uneventful)_

_1908 An unknown woman (later identified as Elizabeth Thompson), wearing glasses and a lab coat, is seen walking from the west entrance._

_1912 The woman uses a card (later discovered to be a Level 4 clearance card, which had belonged to_ _██████_ _). It immediately opens the doors to hallway number 3._

**Security Camera 34-53G Log**

_1913 There is no sign of the previously seen woman. Instead, a shorter woman, also wearing a lab coat, is seen entering hallway number 3 (the woman is later identified as Patricia Thompson)_

_1915 The subject walks into the main hall, towards the cafeteria._

_1915 The subject seems to stop momentarily, as an instance of SCP-368 flies next to her, and then hoovers in front of her face, before flying into the cafeteria._

_1916 The woman continues walking. There is a sudden bright light as she crosses the door._

* * *

Liz crossed the wide doors, with Patty in weapon form hidden behind the white coat. According to Marshall’s information, she would be entering the Site’s cafeteria and common area now. Working for Marshall, she had seen really weird stuff in her life. But nothing could have prepared her for what was in here.

She believed this place was some kind of jail, but being inside, a circus would be a more appropriate comparison. There was a monkey wearing a lab coat, walking with a book in one hand, and a coffee in the other. There was a dog with glasses talking with some of the personnel. Not too far from her, a smoking cigarrete hanged midair. Something passed flying in front her, she could have sworn it was a… origami bird?

There were a couple guards in the area, but all of them seemed focused in a group of three people (prisioners, she realized) conversing around a table. Liz couldn’t decide which of the three people was the weirdest. One of them, short and dark-skinned, talking with a deep, animated voice, had some kind of golden mane around his face that reminded her of a lion, his hairy body barely covered by a short tunic. Next to him, a blond man was listening with a fascinated expression. There was nothing remarkable about the blond guy’s physiognomy, but it surprised Liz to see the large quantity of things the guy was carrying: a backpack with a hanging pan, a sleeping bag and a shovel, from his neck hanged googles, a snorkel, and binoculars, on his belt she saw a gun (were _they_ allowed to carry those in here?!). But the third individual, a boy wearing black, with white marks on his hair, and an unreadable expression on his face, was the one Liz couldn’t make herself turn her sight away from, not even when his golden eyes moved and stared right into her blue ones.

The personnel walked and chatted around, as if the sight the place offered was nothing unusual, and she understood she had to act, not stop and stare. She broke eye contact and kept walking towards the northern wing.

* * *

**Post incident interview (extract)**

**Dr. Stein:** Where were you yesterday evening, from 19:10 to 19:30

████: I was at the cafeteria, sir.

 **Dr. Stein:** Can you tell us again what your assigned duty was?

████: I was supposed to watch over Bes and Ste… sorry, 208 and 507’s interactions with 8842.

 **Dr. Stein:** But you saw _her._

████: Well, it was difficult not to see her, she was… you know…

 **Dr. Stein:** To the point, please.

████: Right… I saw her walking towards the northern wing. She had this look on her face, the one all the newbies have… I hadn’t seen her before, but, I did not think she was an intruder, I just assumed it had to be one of her first days.

 **Dr. Stein:** Did you… notice anything else?

████: No, nothing… I’m sorry, Doc.

**Security Camera 56-46H Log**

_1926 There is no sign of Elizabeth Thompson in the northern hallway, again it’s the subject identified as Patricia Thompson the one who is seen walking towards the Keter containment area_

_1928 Two guards stop and interrogate the subject. One of the guards takes a radio communicator. The woman pulls out a gun and shots him before any transmission is sent. The weapon shots a bright light that hits the guard in the chest. She shots the second guard before he can stop her, and the same phenomenon is observed. With both guards down, she starts running through the hallway._

**Post incident interview (extract)**

**Dr. Stein:** And there was no wound?

 **Dr.** ███: We checked thoroughly, Dr. Stein. Even made some further analysis.

 **Dr. Stein:** What hit them, then?

 **Dr.** ███: Whatever that weapon used, wasn’t even a bullet.

 **Dr. Stein:** What did they… say they feel?

 **Dr.** ████: Something certainly painful, and strong, blowing the air from their lungs. Stein…

 **Dr. Stein:** Yes..?

 **Dr.** ████: We asked Bes to check on them. He said that, whatever that was, it hit their _souls_.

 **Dr. Stein:** I see…

**Security Camera 42-34H Log**

_1933 The woman identified as Patricia Thompson arrives to underground containment unit_

_1935 Subject is seen stopping in front of 353´s door. She uses the same card seen before, to make the doors open._

_1936 The doors are open. SCP-353 exits the room. They have a short dialogue. Both subjects run away from the area._

**KETER LEVEL OF THREAT SCP-353 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT.**

* * *

“We will take care of their security measures. Just use this, and it will open any of their doors,” Marshall said, giving Liz a card “Our agents will be waiting outside to retrieve the subject and pick you up”

Liz took the card, color orange and white, “LEVEL 4” written onit, with a symbol made of three arrows pointing inward. She placed it above the map on the table.

“Marshall…” Liz said, looking again at the picture of a young, dark-haired girl “This woman… what does she _do_?”

Marshall just smiled.

“You don’t need to know”

* * *

**Site 17 Security Team**

**Audio LOG**

“Start protocol 353-Q! Send in the Mobile Task Force…”

“Sir, the emergency lockdown is not working!”

“WHAT?!”

“The system is not responding…”

“FIND THEM! Terminate the subjects, if you have to! That _THING_ can’t get outside!”

* * *

Soon, Patty and Vector reached the hallway right towards the last door. The final exit.

“Come on!” Patty said, Liz in her hands on weapon form.

She did not have to say it twice; the woman was following close, eager to be free again.

“You know… where I’ll go first?” the dark haired woman said, between breaths, “Japan… then the rest of Asia… then Africa…”

“Hey not so quick, you are coming with us!” Patty said as they stopped, pointing the gun at Vector “You are doing what I say”

“No, I don’t think so, cutie” she laughed, bold for someone held at gunpoint “I think _you_ ’ll be doing what _I_ say”

Patty felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, a sudden dizziness made her unable to remain in her two feet and she fell down. A bright light, and suddenly, a second, taller girl, was next to her.

“Patty!” she held her as she turned to face the smiling woman in front of them “What did you do to her?!”

“She is infected, lethally so.”

The smaller girl started coughing, red drops staining the floor.

“She is only got a couple minutes left, I’d say…” Vector continued.

“What have you done?!” shouted Liz.

“Give me the key, that card, and I will spare her…”

Liz desperately took her fainting little sister’s hand in hers.

“Patty where is the key? Give it to me”

Patty weakly pointed at her pocket, Liz took the key and extended it towards Vector.

“Thank you, princess”

Patti started coughing again, and her sister saw even more blood come out.

“Wait!” Liz yelled, “You said you would spare her!

“I lied” Vector answered, in a singsong voice.

“YOU BITCH!” Liz tried to get up, but a sudden pain in all of her body made her fall. Her breaths were feeling short and she struggled to inhale.

Marshall… He knew this. He didn’t tell them.

She realized he never expected them to survive this. She had made a mistake, a terrible mistake, and now they would die…

Patty would die.

From the floor, she turned to see her little sister, laying now unconscious behind her, and then, in front of her, the woman walking to the door. She could distinguish someone appearing from the shadows, and placing himself between Vector and the exit. Liz saw the bright, golden eyes, and recognized the boy from before. She wanted to scream at him to run, that he shouldn’t try to stop her, he couldn’t, no one could…

But she could barely breath.

“Move it, brat!” yelled Vector.

“No” he answered.

Vector smiled, but as the seconds ticked, nothing happened.

“What you are trying to do won’t work on me” the yellow-eyed boy said, and tilted his head to look behind the woman, towards the two girls in the floor “They gave you what you wanted. Why didn’t you release them?”

She laughed.

“It’s… more fun this way”

His face darkened.

“I can’t stand those who kill for fun.”

“Really? How bad!” she said, walking towards him. With or without germs, she was bigger than the kid “That doesn’t sound like my fucking proble-“

The darkness around her sprang to life, as it grabbed her wrists, her ankles, and her neck. Suddenly, her whole body was crashing into one of the walls, then the other, and finally, the floor.

“How..?!” she shrieked.

“Release them”

“I can’t!”

“I know you can” the boy said.

“Who are YOU?!”

She tried to scream, but it was cut short when the same darkness covered her mouth. The boy sat on his knees next to her, as she trembled, muffled sounds escaping her.

“I can feel every single life you are carrying within your veins. I can make them all disappear, along with yours”

Vector looked at him, her eyes filled with tears of fear. She could sense the microscopic lives inside her agitate, in something close to horror. As if, they could hide from him. As if she could protect them from _him_. She could _feel_ now who he was, what he was, he was the end, he was…

“Release them. Now”

Liz felt the air filling her lungs again, as the pain quickly faded, leaving her exhausted. She looked at her sister, so pale just a moment ago, now slowly regaining her color. The sound of running made her look towards the people coming towards them, wearing biohazard protection, the three arrows symbol on their uniforms. She closed her eyes and fainted.

* * *

**Addendum 535-8842-01:** _“Proposition for reclassification of SCP-8842 submitted to the O5 Council”_ -Dr. Stein

 **Addendum 535-8842-02:** _“Proposition for reclassification denied”_ -O5 ██

 **Addendum 535-8842-03:** _“Come on!_ _You all saw the videotapes, he was swinging around that Keter like she was a ragdoll!”_ -Agent [REDACTED]

 **Addendum 535-8842-04:** _“Oh send me a copy of the video, please!!”_ -Dr. Bright

 **Addendum 535-8842-05:** _“SCP-353 has started showing psychotic symptoms, showing agitation, apparently hallucinating, mumbling things about “the End”, and Death coming for her. A daily dose of [REDACTED] will be added to her food”_ -Dr. Glass


	8. Library Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawn to that sorta library magic  
> Whisperin' through the dusty aisles  
> Watchin' all the thinkers read...
> 
> Library Magic, "The Head and the Heart"

The gray van entered the small city that sunny summer morning. Unlike in most of their missions, this time the people inside were wearing civilian clothing. After a few turns, the van stopped.

“Ok, team,” started the oldest among them, a muscular dark skinned man with black tattoos on his arms “There has been anomalous activity on this city, all we have to do is a standard recognition, and some interviews on witnesses…”

“So boring! When will the action start?” exclaimed agent Blackstar, as the doors opened and he jumped out of the van.

“Blackstar,” answered agent Sid Barret, getting down behind him “Given your, unfortunate mistakes in our last mission, I have agreed that you need to learn an important lesson in quietness and stealth, and I have brought you to the perfect place for it.”

Sid pointed at an old, small building in front of them.

“Town’s library? Sid, are you kidding me?!”

“You will have to stay here for a couple of hours. We will be back to pick you up…”

“Sid, this is no fair!” yelled the blue haired boy.

“Sorry, Blackstar”

“Take this as an opportunity, check old newspapers, see if something like this has occurred before” told him Kilik.

“If he even knows how to read!” laughed Ford.

Blackstar clenched his fists and took a pair of steps towards the bespectacled agent.

“Ok Blackstar, relax! And Ford, stop that!” said Sid, and turned to address Blackstar again “We will be back soon!”

Sid got on the vehicle again and closed the doors behind him. The boy saw the van head away, with his arms crossed and jaw set in anger. But it’s not like he wanted to listen to some boring interviews anyway!

* * *

Tsubaki walked through the wooden hallways of the Wanderer’s Library. The bookshelves extended for way longer than her eyes allowed, maybe infinitely. She had never met anyone who had seen where the Library began, or where it ended. The place was a secret treasure, a gift for whoever came in peace, open to learning and understanding, here they could find the collection of every book that had ever been, and will ever be written.

Walking around her, or resting with a book in one of the various chairs and sofas available, were all kinds of individuals, there was a silent monk with a brown habit searching for a special volume, a black cat was passing the pages of a novel, an old knight and his short, fat squire carried some books towards a table…

Those who knew the Ways in and out of the Wanderer’s Library, knew every library was One, and the eternal, omniscient Library could be accessed and exited from within any other.

Tsubaki had heard rumors about sightings of an anomalous entity in a small city. As a member of the Serpent’s Hand, protectors of those in danger, he made it her duty to investigate them. It could be just someone like her, but without a family or friends to take care of them, alone and scared, like so many she had found before. She had to be there before either the Jailors or the Bookburners arrived.

As she crossed the Way, she started hearing faint sounds around her, hushed voices, then the singing of birds, as the place around her started to distort. The wooden floor became gray tiles, then she was surrounded by sudden daylight illumination, and by shorter bookshelves. Young students came and went through two big doors in front of her, open into a small city.

* * *

Blackstar took the stack of newspapers to one of the table, and started to browse through the first. This was so not fair! With only 16 years old, he was the youngest agent ever in the Global Occult Coalition. He was not made for dusty books or old libraries, but for action, battle and winning.

He looked at the clock again. Only five minutes since he arrived here!

He looked around. People in this place mostly seemed to be students, some focused in their books, others talking and laughing in hushed voices, some wearing headphones, others sleeping above their homework.

He looked at the clock again. Six minutes. Too much research for now! Time go get something to eat. Maybe he could do some recognizance around, too.

* * *

Tsubaki walked from a busy avenue to a lonelier street, with dark alleys between buildings. Suddenly, she saw a boy come out from one of the alleys, screaming:

“HELP! Please somebody help us!”

No one seemed to be close, and Tsubaki did not think it twice. She ran towards the boy and into the alley, following him. She saw him approach another figure, taller than him, and probably of her same age.

“What is it? Who needs help?” she asked, trying to sound calm.

Pulling out a knife, the taller said:

“All the money, now!”

Tsubaki saw the small knife, she perceived the trembling in the hand holding it. The weapon was nothing compared to her own blades. Tsubaki considered that violence, while an option, had to be the absolute last resort. That did not mean she couldn’t give these two a good scare anyway, she wondered what expression would they make when she simply _showed_ them, or when she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

But with the possibility of other groups already in town, looking for something anomalous, such actions would be too risky…

Calmly, she opened her backpack and started searching for her wallet, when a yell startled the three of them:

“FEAR NOT! BLACKSTAR IS HERE! WHO IS IN DANGER?!”

The scene answered his question. Blackstar ran towards the armed boy, and before he could react, the blue haired boy disarmed him with one move, and then punched him on the nose, sending him to the floor. The second boy tried to hit him but Blackstar caught him and used his momentum to make him swing and fall above his friend.

“Let’s get out of here! Come on!” one of them said, as they both got up clumsily and ran.

“YEAH YOU BETTER RUN, DIRTY COWARDS!” yelled Blackstar, and then turned around towards the girl. She was tall, her long black hair held in a ponytail, her gentle eyes a deep purple.

“You ok, girl?” he asked.

“Yes… thank you.”

“Do you want some water?” he continued, concerned “Somewhere to... sit down for a moment?”

She thought she really didn’t need any of that, but the sincere voice and caring expression of the stranger were something moving.

“I’d be so grateful”

“I think I saw a coffee shop very close. Come on! I invite you!”

* * *

Soon they were both sitting in the small cafe. She was eating a small salad, while the boy in front of her was somehow managing to bite a tower of a sandwich made with all the available ingredients.

“You are so lucky I was close!” Blackstar said, his mouth full. After a moment, he added “I can’t stand to see bad guys hurting the weak!”

She wouldn’t agree with the “weak” part, and if this guy really knew her, she was sure that would be the last word he would use to describe her. She observed him carefully, with a nickname like “Blackstar”, that spiky hair and the star tattoo on his arm, Tsubaki wondered if the boy was a member of some local gang. But she knew better than most that looks could be deceiving.

“So… what do you do, you work or…?” he asked her.

“I work in a library”

“Wow, Tsubaki! You must be so smart! In the Town’s Library?”

“No, I am… not from here…”

“This is a very boring place to come on vacation!” the boy commented.

“Oh no, I do some voluntary work too, that’s why I am here, really,” she explained “I help people, reunite families, find them places to be safe.”

“That, that is something real nice!” exclaimed Blackstar; she was a hero, determined to make other people’s life safer and better, just like he was.

Tsubaki remembered then that she had come to look for someone probably in danger. She could try to see what a local knew about the incidents:

“Weird things are happening around here, right?”

“Yeah, I know!” the boy answered without thinking.

“What have you heard about it?”

“Not much!” Blackstar said hurriedly, realizing his mistake. Looking somewhere else, he said: “Just that there is something really scary around… and you?”

“Something like that. Do you know since when?”

“No idea” he answered, and after finishing his can of soda, he looked at Tsubaki in the eyes, and asked her: “You gonna eat the rest of that salad?”

* * *

They left the coffee shop and walked back towards the small library.

“It's not safe to go around alone, Tsubaki.” He said, his voice suddenly very serious “Those two could have hurt you, but they are nothing compared to… the kind of nasty things that are out there. Some people don’t believe, but I have seen them”

His sudden dark expression surprised her. People who talked like that, they were often very superstitious, or they knew something more. Tsubaki thought for a moment, and then asked:

“I would really like us to talk more. Will I see you again?”

The boy almost stumbled.

“OF COURSE!” he said, with an enormous smile, any trace of the previous seriousness gone.

He and his team would be around for a couple days, anyway...


	9. Anomalies ████/01 and 02, SCP Number Pending

Liz woke up on a cot. She was in a small, white room.

Four white walls, a white floor, and a high, white ceiling.

In front of her was a door.

“Patty…”

She jumped to her feet and tried to open it, but it was locked. She started hitting it.

“PATTY!! PATTY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Desperation invaded her mind and body as her heart started beating faster, her arms and legs quickly feeling weaker.

“HELP, PLEASE! PATTY!”

A voice spoke from above her

_“Elizabeth Thompson…”_

She was paralyzed for a second. She looked up, there was a camera and a speaker. The voice spoke in a monotone, mechanic voice:

_“You were exposed to a dangerous, infectious hazard. You must remain in quarantine until we declare you are saf-“_

“WHERE IS PATTY?!”

_“Your sister is in a room just like yours. She will receive the same treatment.”_

“BRING HER TO ME!!”

_“That is not possible”_

“PATTY! PATTY! LET US GO!”

Liz continued yelling, hitting and kicking the door until she couldn’t anymore. She let herself fall down, her back against the closed door, tears on her eyes.

The speaker remained silent.

“Who are you..? Where am I..?” asked Liz, almost in a whisper, though she already knew the answer:

_“You are being held by the SCP Foundation.”_

* * *

**SCP Foundation**

**Site 17**

**Conference Room A-2**

**Meeting regarding Security Breach and Anomalies ████/01 and 02**

“As we realized the anomalous weapon seen in the video was not found, and it isn’t seen at the same time as Elizabeth Thompson, we are considering the possibility that the older sister is actually a _demon weapon_ , with the ability of shapeshifting into a pistol” Dr. Stein explained. The Site’s Director made a grimace, clearly not buying into that theory, yet; but the rest of the presents seemed to be considering it seriously. Stein continued “The moment of transformation is not seen in the audiovisual records, as it is obstructed from the angle.” The slide showed pictures from the video.

Then the presentation ended, and the lights were on.

“About the risks,” Stein continued, “the sisters showed symptoms when exposed to 353, though in both cases the manifestations demonstrated remission at the same time, after 8842’s interactions with 353, so-“

“What was _he_ doing there, anyway?” interrupted the Director.

“He told me that stopping the Keter would be within ‘the Foundation’s best interests’,” answered Stein.

“That is not what I…” the Director said, closing his tired eyes “I mean, isn’t he supposed to be under constant surveillance?”

“Most of the guards were sent to find the intruders and the loose Keter,” Agent White rushed to explain, “The rest were divided in two groups, tasked with escorting the Safe skips to their respective rooms. Both groups assumed 8842 was with the other…”

The director pinched between his brows, and decided to change the subject:

“What do we know about the intellectual author of this?”

“We have reasons to believe the breach was orchestrated by Marshall, Carter & Dark, LTD.” Agent White spoke again, “If the sisters worked for them, they could have useful information. Unfortunately, they are far from cooperative.”

“That´s because we’ve kept them locked and separated” intertwined Dr. Glass “The older of them is extremely distressed, constantly demanding to see her sister. The younger stubbornly refuses to either speak or eat…”

“What do you suggest?” asked him the Director.

“Put them together”

After a moment of silence, the Director said with an exhalation:

“We are not doing whatever they wish. We might as well ask them what they want for dinner”

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea, if that gets the younger to eat something” responded Dr. Glass.

“Whatever they can do, they can only do it when they are together. All we have to do is reinforce security, maintain surveillance, and if they try something, we’ll have the chance to observe it,” said Dr. Stein. “Both were exposed to 353, at the same time, and both showed remission of symptoms. Even if they are still infected, I see no point in maintaining them separated”

The director seemed to reflect about this.

“Very well…” he finally said, “We’ll place the two together…”

“What if we place the _three_ together?” said a young, feminine voice.

Everyone turned to see junior researcher Maka Albarn.

“What?” asked her the Director.

“8842 is isolated, too. The older sister must remember he helped them. He has positive views on the Foundation and its objectives, that might have… an useful impact on both sisters.”

“Absolutely not” said the Director.

“He hasn’t shown open hostility towards human…oids” continued Maka.

“Until he cleaned the floor with 353!” someone said.

“Yes, but… I consider that an important motivation for such action was…” Maka answered firmly, trying to find the most appropriate words “A true intent to protect those he saw in danger”

She was of a short stature, and with the Director looking at her, she felt even smaller. He pressed his lips before speaking:

“Nonsen-”

“I agree with with researcher Albarn,” spoke Dr. Glass, his voice slightly louder than what everyone was used to hear on him “The interviews have shown he considers human life valuable, and worth protecting.”

_Leave it to the Head of Psychology_ , Maka thought. She just hoped it wasn’t a mistake.

* * *

After hours of meeting, Maka was exhausted. She walked past the cafeteria, not even stopping to get something to eat, wishing nothing but to crash in her bed.

“Maka!! Wait!!”

Oh, there he was again. Another junior researcher of her same age who seemed to be frequently and “casually” finding her.

“What?” she answered, maybe a bit too harshly.

“Look at this!” he said, waving a piece of paper.

“What is this?”

“An underground theater program!”

Was he inviting her? That… definitely wasn’t her style. She tried not to sound too exasperated:

“Sorry, I… I am not that interested in that”

“This will interest you! See this!” he said, pointing at one of the titles in the list of plays.

“ _Janus and Death_ , a play by the independent theater company ‘The Anatomical Variations’. Hiro, do you realize this was… two weeks ago?“ she said, pointing at the rehearsal’s date.

Hiro smiled and hushed his voice:

“We have heard that the actors display anomalous traits. One shows a second face, another is cut in half in one scene. Most in the audience believe they are watching an exhibition of amazing makeup skills and illusionism…”

“Exactly my thoughts” Maka answered, without enthusiasm, preparing to turn around and leave.

“They say that, in one scene, one of the actors shapeshifts into a scythe…”

“What?”

“What you heard. They have been difficult to follow, they are constantly moving and changing their group’s name. We believe they are actually anartists, members of ‘Are We Cool Yet?’”

Maka could not believe it. Was that true? Could… could that be, the man her mother met?

“There will be an art exhibition, tomorrow. Apparently planned by AWCY. We believe their group will be there.”

“Is there...” Maka’s hushed voice was barely a whisper “Any plan?”

“The Foundation will send a couple of undercover agents to investigate if there really is something anomalous in there, but, they are not planning anything bigger. For now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode: “The Art Exhibition”


	10. The Art Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are We Cool Yet? is an artistic movement existing on the fringes of the international avant-garde, with roots in the early surrealist art movements of the late 19th and early 20th century and the growing scientific understanding and study of the anomalous that began to develop during that time."
> 
> -Groups of Interest, SCP Foundation.

Maka arrived early to the exhibition. She was wearing a short skirt, a yellow sweater and a dark coat. She was worried one the Foundation’s agents would recognize her, but she could always claim that she was interested on independent secret art conventions, and argue that had no idea that AWCY was involved with this particular exhibition.

The place was big, with glass walls and marble floors. She could see, in the center of the room, a group of musicians, each of them with an instrument, but strangely immobile. Was that one of those modern, silent pieces?

She was really no fan of modern art. She walked around, watching paintings that looked as if someone had merely thrown some colors there, without shape or sense; also some sculptures that would make 173 look handsome in comparison. One of the “musicians” started playing a dissonant, non-melodic, repetitive noise, and Maka thought she preferred the silent piece.

There was nothing anomalous in here, besides the prices, that is.

* * *

Soul and his friends arrived to the exhibition

“Last time we saw some Jailers around,” told them one of the organizers “They thought we wouldn’t notice, but we spotted them real quick. For example, those two tall dudes over there, you can be sure they come from that place.”

A couple of Soul’s friends tried to look carefully, but he didn’t dare turn his head around.

“Don’t worry,” told him their new friend “They always leave early. During the first couple of hours, this will all seem just as any other modern art exhibition. The _cool_ stuff will become… _visible_ later.”

In the center of the room, there was a small band and some instruments. They had just finished playing an original piece.

“Come on Soul, I know them,” exclaimed Turner “They will let you play something!”

“Maybe later, I am…”

“We all want to listen!” said Mona

Soul did not like being the center of attention, but maybe the only way for this to pass as quickly as possible, was to simply let them win.

* * *

Maka thought this might end up being just a terrible waste of time. But at least, it seemed that someone who actually knew what to do with a piano had finally taken the seat.

The song was dark and enigmatic, and she thought she really liked its rhythm.

She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the music without distractions. When she opened her them again, she saw once more the small lights within the people around her. But for the first time, the sight wasn’t disquieting or vertiginous, but rather, it was like she could control it. Like opening and closing a second pair of eyelids. No more dizziness, no more headaches, just a carnival of light.

She looked around. Every and each of those present had a unique, special light, like a small flickering flame. A teenage girl with green eyes and pink hair had a purplish, whimsical light. A short man in a suit with golden rings, who was discussing prices with one of the artists, had something quite unnerving about his… she quickly turned around to look at another, and saw the boy who was playing the piano. She thought that he had the most beautiful of the lights she had ever seen; like the music, his was so mysterious, a riddle for her curious mind, and filled with contradictory feelings, deeply sad and and brightly hopeful at the same time.

She approached the boy and the growing group of people surrounding him. She blinked, seeing the lights disappear and the real world’s colors appear, and noticed the boy’s white hair, his bright red eyes. When the piece ended, she joined an enthusiasthic applause. The boy seemed to blush and look down. Most of those around started to walk away, others approached and congratulated the musician.

When he got up from the seat, accompanied by a small group who seemed to be his friends, she got closer to them.

“That was beautiful!” she exclaimed.

“Thank you…” answered he. Next to him, one his friends hit another with his elbow, and a long haired girl eyed her with mistrust, but she didn’t mind.

“Where did you learn to play like that?”

“My family, they… are musicians”

Maka smiled at him. He seemed interesting, and maybe he knew something about the mysterious theater company she wanted to investigate.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Solomon… But my friends call me Soul. And you?”

“My name is Maka”

“Ok Soul, we will be around!” said Vincent, taking Turner and a protesting Mona with him.

* * *

Maka and Soul stood in front of a chaotic array of colors and textures.

“What do you think the painter wanted to express?” asked her Soul.

“I think that if this person knew what they were intending to express, they would have written an essay.” Maka said with a sneer.

Soul thought about that for a moment.

“Maybe it's not about defining a thought, but sharing a feeling.” He said “There are experiences you can’t put into words. That’s why we need not only words, but sounds and color as well.”

Maka seemed to consider that, observing the painting again.

“Well, I still think there is a difference between music and noise,” She said, as they turned and continued walking. She stopped in front of another paining: a quite surreal, but more or less definite portrait of a woman.

“I like this better” she said. Soul thought she didn’t seem to be an artist, or too enthusiast about it. But if she was here, she had to have some connection to the _anomalous community_. Not that he liked that phrase, really, because in that context, both the GOC and the Foundation were also part of the _community_.

“So… how did you know about the exhibition?” he asked her.

“A friend told me the Anatomical Variations would be here, I wanted to meet them, you know?”

“Really?” He said, surprised. Maka saw him blush and look down again” It… it’s us”

“What? I can’t believe it, I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Good things, I hope,” he said, avoiding her gaze.

“Yes, actually!” she smiled, but did not elaborate. After a pause, she asked him in a hushed voice “Is it true… that one of you can shapeshift?”

Again, he seemed to blush and look away…

“Oh my God! It is you, right!”

“…yeah”

“That’s amazing” she smiled, and he thought her enthusiasm was kind of strange. But maybe it was just that he did not like being the center of attention…

The portrait of the woman in front of them blinked. Suddenly, all the art pieces around them started to change. One of the sculptures danced slowly on its place; in a couple of paintings, the colors started to change, Maka thought she could see there shades of colors she had never seen before.

“It’s starting… the true exhibition is starting”


	11. Quarantine

**Anomalies** **████** **/01 and 02 have been assigned the number 6613, Euclid class, and will be distinguished as subjects “E” and “P”. As they have already spent two days in isolated containment, the directives suggest at least 12 more days in quarantine before deeming them safe from infectious hazards. Since now, the three SCPs will complete the assigned time in shared containment.**

* * *

**Day 03**

Liz walked through the long hallways towards a door. She could not see the faces of the armed people transporting her, as they were wearing biohazard suits with gas masks. She remembered walking towards Marshall’s office, it felt like that happened so long ago, but it could not be more than a few days ago. In front of her, the door opened, leading to a small hallway, where another pair of doors remained closed. As she entered the hallway, his captors stayed behind and closed the doors. Only when those where closed, the pair in front of her opened. She entered a room way bigger than the previous, closed space where she had been before. She could see a dining table in one side, a small living room in the other.

Not even more than one minute later, the doors opened again.

“PATTY!”

They both rushed to hug each other.

“Are you OK? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine, sis” the younger said.

“You look so pale! Were they feeding you?”

“I did not eat the food” she said, in a hushed voice “What if they placed microchips in the food to find us when we tried to escape. I saw that on TV”

“I don’t think… I didn’t think about that,” her older sister said. “You need to eat. We will worry about that later”

She noticed there were three rooms, but she was not going to be away from her sister again, not even a couple meters.

“We’ll take one of the rooms, we will be there together, Patty. We won’t let them separate us again”

The doors opened again.

Liz instinctively placed her little sister behind her with her arms, as the boy with golden eyes and dark hair came inside the room. He had helped them before, but after seeing what the boy could do, she did not want him anywhere near Patty.

“Sis, who is that?” she asked her sister.

“He is the one who… helped us, when that woman almost killed us”

He approached them, and as he did, Liz brought her sister closer to herself. The boy seemed to notice this and stopped suddenly, maintaining a respectful distance. If he was going to say something Liz never knew, as in that moment the speaker above the door activated:

_“The three of you were exposed to a dangerous biohazard. You will remain in shared containment for the next 12 days.”_

Then it became silent.

“What will they do with us, sis? Are they going to dissect us?”

“I can’t assure you they won’t. Some people here are more eager to do that than others” said the boy. Liz could feel her blood run cold at the monotone statement. He continued, “It will be better if you just answer their questions”

Liz eyed him with skepticism. She knew better now that to trust in the first guy that appeared to “save” them. But… he was a prisoner here, too, wasn’t he?

“What’s your advice?” she asked dryly.

He got closer to them. His voice was hushed as he spoke, but Liz doubted the microphones, that without a doubt were in this place, wouldn’t catch it.

“Think well what you will tell them and what you won’t”

Liz did not answer him, and the boy spoke again.

“What are your names?”

“I am Patty, and this is my sister Liz” the younger sister said, looking from behind Liz, before she could stop her.

“And you are…?” asked Liz.

“Kid…“

“Kid?”

“Yes. Just Kid”

Maybe his name was one of the things he was choosing not to share.

The voice above spoke again

_“Your dinner is ready”_

The doors opened, and they saw person wearing the same suit and gas mask as before transport their trays and leave them on the table, then walk out. Liz watched the individual stand in the space between both pair of doors, as a shower rained above them for some seconds, before leaving.

She took two trays from the table.

“Patty and I will be eating in our room”

* * *

**Day 04**

**Interview SCP-6613-E/1**

**(Through digital media)**

**Dr. Stein:** We already know you are both pistols. We need to examinate your effects separatedly, with different wielders and various test subjects

 **SCP-6613-E:** Only we can wield each other. Marshall… he tried to make other people wield us, but it never worked.

**(…)**

**Dr. Stein:** In front of you is a picture. We believe this building belongs to Marshall, Carter & Dark, LTD.

 **SCP-6613-E:** Yes, Marshall is often in there.

 **Dr. Stein:** What did you do for him?

 **SCP-6613-E:** Most of the time, he sent us to retrieve objects, or be part of his… security team.

 **Dr. Stein:** What kind of objects were you sent to retrieve

 **SCP-6613-E:** All kinds of them.

 **Dr. Stein:** Including anomalous items?

 **SCP-6613-E:** I don’t now. Most of the time, we didn’t know much about the things. Marshall thought it wasn’t necessary.

**_Addendum:_** _The subject confirmed our guess that they are both the same kind of weapon. So far, she appears to be telling the true as the known MC &D base was openly recognized by her. It is still necessary to corroborate her claim about them not being able to be wielded by another person. I suggest tests to begin as soon as their quarantine time is over _–Dr. Stein.

* * *

**Day 6**

“Sis, are we going to stay here forever?”

“No Patty. We will find a way out. I promise”

She noticed Kid had approached their door, his food tray on his hands. _Now he thinks he can join us?_ , she thought.

“Elizabeth. I’ve seen you give most of your food to your sister. I do not need to eat much.”

She would have rejected it, but to be honest, she was really hungry. She got up and brusquely took it.

“Thank you, Kido!” said Patty, with a smile.

* * *

**Day 8**

Liz remembered very well the map Marshall had showed them before. She was already imagining a plan to escape. The first phase involved being as cooperative as they could. If the boy was right, that came with some benefits, including to be allowed to roam around the place and interact with other prisoners, or “skips”, as they liked to call them. For her plan to work, they would need all possible help. If the kid were as powerful as he seemed to be, it would be advantageous to have him on their side.

Kid was on his room, reading one of the many books junior researcher Albarn had sent him. It was the eighteenth time he was reading the short story “Death and the compass”. Once more, the intrepid, cunning detective arrived to the perfectly symmetrical house, where mysteries would be revealed…

Liz approached and stood on his door.

“They've just brought dinner;” she said. “Maybe… we could dine together.”

* * *

**Day 12**

**_NOTE:_ ** _The interaction between the three SCPs has proven to be beneficial for them, as well as significant for the cooperativeness of the two instances of SCP 6613. There are still two more days left to complete two weeks, however, so far none of the subjects has presented more symptoms. Dr. Stein has proposed both instances of SCP-6613 to be allowed limited freedom within the facility, for brief periods, proportionally related to their cooperation with the institution._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Death and the compass” is an amazing short story, I feel its protagonist shares some traits with our favorite reaper. Would Kid like that story? Would he find it disturbing? Would he admire the antagonist’s stratagems? Maybe all of the above?


	12. Dreaming Of You

Nothing was going to be the same after that day at the exhibition. Maka had already seen the unbelievable, and perceived the anomalous as both dangerous and interesting, intriguing and challenging. But she had never seen it as something so beautiful. 

It wasn’t only that. The second sight, she could call upon it now, and the lights would appear. It felt real, but she knew hallucinations felt real. But if that was not her imagination, what was she even looking at? The memory of the red eyed boy’s face appeared.

Soul…

Maka was looking at their souls. Was she? She didn’t even believe in souls. Not only she doubted what she couldn’t see or measure, but she also questioned what appeared to be evident, too.

Any present evidence should be profoundly examinated, as the lack thereof cannot be. She decided to experiment with that second sight, and discovered it could show her other people’s presence, even behind walls and beyond closed doors. She tried to take a glance at a couple SCPs: she found she could pinpoint the invisible woman’s precise location; behind his door, Bes’ light radiated like a warm sun; the permanently sedated, dreaming “witch child”, showed a purple aura…

Was she like them? An anomaly? If she told her fellows or superiors, would they mark her as an SCP and assign her a number?

* * *

Maka walked inside a dark room, with a floor like a chessboard of black and red squares. She vaguely knew she was dreaming.

Then she saw white hair. The boy was there, playing his piano, the same dark and emotive song. As he turned around, she saw his red eyes, the sharp teeth behind the smile…

They found each other again the next night, in the same room. They danced together to the music of an old gramophone. Maka thought his eyes looked sad as he spoke to her:

“Is this real? Are you real?”

She smiled, what a weird question to ask!

* * *

The dream repeated a couple of times. Sometimes they would dance together, other times they would talk. Unlike a regular dream, where the details were slowly forgotten during the day, this seemed to be searing even more strongly in the memory with every passing hour, and it became clearer each time it repeated.

Soul noticed that, since it began, there hadn’t been any more nightmares.


	13. A Date

The café was small, there were warm lamps in the walls and fairy lights on the windows. Blackstar and Tsubaki shared a pizza.

“Then, we took that family to a new house,” explained Tsubaki “Of course, they miss a lot their old home and lifestyle, but they don’t have to worry anymore about… those who tried to hurt them”

“I still think somebody should go get the bastards”

“They are too many, and too powerful.”

“I don’t care how many are they! I would go right there, and punch them all in the face!”

“Blackstar, violence doesn’t solve everything.”

“But you admit it solves some things. And I’m sure THAT would teach them to leave people alone.”

His localizer started beeping, and he hurried to read the message. His face paled, and his fists closed.

“Blackstar? What is wrong?”

“I have to go, it is urgent!” He got up, ready to run “I’m sorry, I’ll explain you later”

He looked at Tsubaki again before leaving, and saw her worried face.

“Tsubaki, please be careful!”

“You too”

With that, he ran outside.

Tsubaki knew Blackstar had some job in security, she hoped that whatever was happening, would turn out fine. She paid their food and walked outside. The hotel where she was staying with her friend Kim was not far from here. Tsubaki had asked for her help after she had not been able to find any clue on what was going on. They both investigated the sightings, and after these couple of weeks, they concluded that maybe, what had been here was already gone.

As she walked near a bar, a bright blue star of neon light reminded her of spiky blue hair and she couldn’t help but smile. She thought of his easy laugh, his honest will to help others, and the way he worried about her...

Suddenly, she remembered a blue pentacle was the emblem of the Bookburners.

Such a despised symbol now had a completely new meaning.

* * *

The young woman ran through the dark alleys, screaming for help. She could hear the heavy steps, the breaths of the monster following her. She fell when her shoe’s heel broke. In a blink, the creature was above her. Paralyzed of fear, she could distinguish in the penumbra the hollow eyes, the many teeth, and the sharp blades the creature had for hands. The thing raised its monstrous arm and she screamed.

When the Coalition arrived, it was too late.


	14. Into the Labyrinth

_“Attacks by multiple unknown hostile anomalies have been reported to the Foundation. Data leaked from the Global Occult Coalition tells us that their group has been investigating sightings of such anomalies in the city of [REDACTED] since at least two weeks, without being able to find them. The Foundation must make it its priority to capture these specimens for research.”_ O5-██

* * *

**Interview SCP-8842, 17.**

**(…)**

**SCP-8842:** His madness, it awakens and strengthens them.

 **Dr. Stein:** Whose madness?

 **SCP-8842:** I’ve already told you. He is coming.

 **Dr. Stein:** What does this mean?

 **SCP-8842:** I have seen them before. They were human once, but not anymore.

 **Dr. Stein:** What are they?

 **SCP-8842:** We call them _kishin_.

 **Dr. Stein:** Kishin?

 **SCP-8842:** They devour souls. We used to fight against them every now and then, but I had never felt so many before.

 **Dr. Stein:** How did you fight them?

_(SCP-8842 doesn’t seem to hear, looking around the room, he stops suddenly, looking at the mirror)_

**Dr. Stein:** Kid, how did you fight them?

 **SCP-8842:** (…)

 **Dr. Stein:** How can _we_ fight them?

 **SCP-8842:** The most effective weapon against them, are the ones made of _soul_.

* * *

Maka tried it again. The lights appeared within everybody around. In front of her, across the one-way mirror, the boy’s light was like no other, enormous, powerful and golden. But she found herself not only amazed by the sight, but also by the fact that she knew he was looking at her too, she was sure then that he could see her own light, the same way. She saw him, seeing her, seeing him, seeing her… she felt like she was between two mirrors, inside a labyrinth of lights, the dizziness made her head spin, and she felt she was falling.

Some of the other junior researchers held her up and helped her walk outside, then accompanying her as she recovered. She didn’t have to wait long before Dr. Stein finished and left the interview room.

She had to tell him.

* * *

**Camera and Audio Log from Cafeteria, Table 5.**

**(Fragment 1707)**

_(SCP-208, SCP-507 and SCP-347 are sharing the table)_

**SCP-208:** I am so happy you are finally back, man, I missed you!

 **SCP-507:** Like you didn’t have your other friends at the medical wing.

 **SCP-208:** It’s not the same, you know it.

_(SCP-8842, SCP-6613-E and SCP-6613-P arrive to the table)_

**SCP-208:** And look who is back, too!

 **SCP-507:** Hi, Kido!

 **SCP-8842:** Hello. Let me introduce you to Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. Liz, Patty, these are…

 **SCP-507:** You give me a name.

 **SCP-6613-E:** What?

 **SCP-507:** You, choose a name for me!

 **SCP-8842:** Just call him Steve.

 **SCP-507:** Kido you ruin all the fun.

 **SCP-208:** These guys will never give you their real names. I am Bes.

 **SCP-347:** And I’m Claudia!

 **SCP-6613-E:** Who said that!?

 **SCP-347:** Me! I am right here.

 **SCP-6613-P:** Ouch… you, you poked my nose!

 **SCP-6613-E:** Are you… invisible?

 **SCP-208:** Only smart people can see her… _(SCP-208 suddenly jumps, like something hit him)_ Hey, just joking!

* * *

After Dr. Stein paused all the cameras and tapes in his office by Maka’s petition, she explained him the strange feeling that had been haunting her.

“And today… I could see him, seeing me...” finished Maka.

He kept quiet for a moment, taking his hand to his head and turning his screw.

“Dr Stein, am I going mad?”

He did not answer. Trying to keep her fears at bay, she addressed him again:

“Dr. Stein?”

“Maka…” he finally said, “As you have probably imagined, most of us scientists here have the most unconventional projects and interests. Some of them secret even to the Foundation itself.”

“What are you talking about, Dr. Stein?”

“Since long, I have been studying the inner properties of souls. I almost thought you would never develop the ability both your mother and I shared. The same ability 8842 displayed today.”

Maka’s eyes were wide open as she listened to him.

“We called it _Soul Perception”_

“Soul… Perception?”

“The ability to perceive another being’s souls. With enough training, that could become a profound and precise source of information about others”

“So… we have this ability, and so does Kid? Dr. Stein, what does this mean? Are we… anomalous, too?”

“I think ‘normal’ is an elusive, relative term,” he said, walking towards his dark desk “But your mother never agreed with me.”

Maka saw him open a cabinet with a small key.

“The demon weapons were not the only thing she studied so dedicatedly,” he continued. He took out an old carpet, and showed Maka a carefully drawn graph. She could recognize there her mother’s neat handwriting. “This graph shows the dates of apparition of most documented anomalies. There is a sudden increase of them at this point, 800 years ago. Since then, anomalies have been growing more frequent, and more dangerous. Don’t get me wrong, what we call anomalies existed before, but they were rarer.”

“What happened 800 years ago?”

“Your mother and her colleague’s theory was that there was some kind of… disturbance in Order, like its continuity, _its_ grip on reality had somehow faltered, never to be the same again. They believed some form of power, hostile and contrary to Order itself, raised against the world.”

Maka thought she had heard something like that before. What was he going to say next? That that this mysterious, failing Order was actually Mekhane? Were they secret believers of the Broken God dogma? Just what was he talking about..? And…

“Wait, you said… colleague?”

“Your mother was working with another researcher, a brilliant, expert thaumatologist.”

From another carpet, he took an old picture. Maka saw there two women clad in lab coats. One was her mother, with her dark blonde hair and green eyes. Next to her was a taller woman, with a lighter shade of blonde hair and an enigmatic smile.

“Her name was Medusa.”

* * *

**Camera and Audio Log from Cafeteria, Table 5.**

**(Fragment 1730)**

**SCP-6613-E:** So… why exactly are you all here?

 **SCP-208:** You make it sound like we’ve commited some crime.

 **SCP-347:** Maybe I did.

 **SCP-208:** I am a healer. Steve here is a teleporter. You can see… or rather not see, what makes Claudia special. And you already know what Kid can do…

 **SCP-6613-E:** You are a teleporter?

 **SCP-507:** A kind of pseudo-teleporter, I can travel through different dimensions. Unfortunately, I can’t control it.

 **SCP-6613-E:** But if you..? Why haven’t you _(hushed unintelligible voice)_

 **SCP-507:** WHY would I escape?! Just look at this place, it’s fascinating! Out there, they thought I was insane, I almost got to believe that myself. They made me take all kind of medications I did not need, strapped me to beds hoping I would stay there… It was awful.

 **SCP-6613-E:** I am sorry…

 **SCP-507:** Being found by the Foundation is the best thing that ever happened to me!

 **SCP-8842:** Steve sometimes ends up far away from this place. He just waits there until the agents go pick him up.

 **SCP-507:** I just wish I could be of more help here, you know, be a researcher myself, do important things. Like Claudia, she’s been on missions!

 **SCP-347:** Meh! You are not missing much.

 **SCP-507:** Really, you think so?

 **SCP-347:** … no, it is awesome!

 **SCP-6613-E:** So… you are invisible, they have taken you outside… why are you still here?

 **SCP-347:** _(hushed laugh_ ) I actually _escaped_ once.

 **SCP-6613-P:** What happened?

 **SCP-347:** I had been living on the streets before this, and that’s what I went back to. It was then that I realized how much I missed having warm food and my comfy bed.

 **SCP-208:** I thought you missed _us_!

 **SCP-347:** Yeah, that too…

* * *

“Where is Medusa now?”

“She betrayed the Foundation. Fifteen years ago, she left, taking with her a dangerous SCP, a sword named ‘Ragnarok’, believed by your mother to be a demon weapon. What was she planning to do with it, I have no idea. We believe she is with the Chaos Insurgency now”

“Dr. Stein, this… this is too much”

He remained quiet, as she tried to put some order in her thoughts.

“Do you think the Insurgency is responsible for… what happened to my mother?”

“As members of the Foundation, we gain way too many enemies.”

He didn’t have enough clues, not even to make a guess. She decided to ask him about the other important aspect that was bothering her:

“When they said Order, did they mean… some kind of, higher entity?”

“Like a divinity? Maybe, I am not sure.”

“Is this… what the Church of the Broken God talks about?” asked Maka. She really did not want to pry into some divine mess.

“No, no… this has nothing to do with that. At least not with that God.”

* * *

**Directive’s Reunion Security Tape**

**(Fragment)**

**Director [REDACTED]: “** Weapons made of soul”, what is that supposed to mean?

 **Agent White:** Could it be, the “demon weapons”? We have two of those now. I say we take them.

 **Dr. Stein:** It is possible, but we shouldn’t risk them like that on a hypothesis. We should make some tests in laboratory conditions first.

 **Dr. Noah** **███** **:** Yeah, all we need a couple of this “kishin” specimens.

 **Dr. Stein:** 8842, on the other hand, seems to know well this threat and it would be a good opportunity for us to observe him, we could take him there.

 **Director [REDACTED]:** Taking anomalies to the field is never a good idea. The risks are too high.

 **Dr. Stein:** We have done it before, with 347 and 073…

 **Dr. Noah** **███** : Not to mention 963 here.

 **Dr. B** **████** : Call me that number again and you are dead.

 **Dr. Noah** **███** : Relax, Jack.

 **Agent White:** I agree with Dr. Stein. Both Claudia and Cain might soon be part of MTF Alpha-9.

 **Agent** **██████** **:** MTF Alpha-9 is still on an experimental phase…

 **Director [REDACTED]:** …that won’t get far.

 **Agent White:** But it is an ambitious project that…

 **Director [REDACTED]:** Has already proven it cannot work. Anomalies catching anomalies, it sounds good on paper today, just like it did 10 years ago, but we all remember what happened with Pand… MTF Omega-7.

 **Agent White:** MTF Omega-7 had serious issues…

 **Director [REDACTED]:** I think what happened was beyond a “serious issue”. You really think you can control this things?

 **Dr. Glass:** That thought exactly is what led to its failure. We can’t control them, all we can do is ask for their help.

 **Dr. Noah** **███** : Ask the skips for their “help”? What are you talking about?

 **Dr. Glass:** There were abyssal differences between Iris and Able. She wanted to help, and participated by choice. Able was an unstable, unpredictable being, that we tried to control.

 **Director [REDACTED]:** And didn’t we learn from those mistakes?

 **Dr. Glass:** The MTF Alpha-9 project proposes a different approach. Its current protocol requires every subject involved to have proven loyalty to the Foundation, and extensive psychological evaluations.

 **Agent White:** Now, we are not saying that 8842 should be part of that, just to have the option of counting with his help in this. He has stayed here willingly and has demonstrated to be effective in helping re-contain a Keter…

 **Dr. Stein:** I must point out, that he wants these “kishin” anomalies destroyed, not contained.

 **Dr. B** **████** : Well, if there are _so many_ of them, I say we keep some of them for research and let the kid have fun with the rest.

 **Director [REDACTED]:** And who said you’ll be taking him?

 **Agent White:** Sir, we will be risking our agents to a threat we barely know. If the kid really has fought these things before, he could be of great help.

 **Director [REDACTED]:** It just sounds too easy, and things are never that easy. I mean, there is a new, unknown threat and we just happen to have acquired a _very cooperative_ skip that can stop them?

 **Dr. Stein:** Maybe our luck is turning, for a change…


	15. Threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my concept of the Foundation was vastly shaped by some of the tales and SCPs that became my favorites, amongst them, the “Lombardi tales” and the “Tales from the Bright Side”, both featuring my favorite characters in the site!

“I hate it when they look like freaking children,” said one of the guards.

“Well…” answered the tall agent next to him, “sometimes they look like that, because they _are_ frickin’ children.”

* * *

Kid was waiting in the ample, gray room the guards had brought him to. Suddenly, a red haired man wearing a shiny medallion and a big smile opened the door; Kid knew he was Dr. Jack Bright, Personnel’s Director. It was dizzying to see his soul in a different body each time, not to mention the deep, terrible sensation of _disorder_ that provoked in him the certainty that the soul and the body he was seeing did not belong to each other. It was especially disquieting when he found the same soul animating a simian body.

It was different to observing Dr. Crow: the human soul inside a golden retriever’s physical shape was confusing, but Kid could perceive that it truly was the man’s body, strangely transformed. Dr. Bright, on the other hand… the man wasn’t to blame for the nasty, horrifying thing that had happened to him, but Kid couldn’t stand being close to him for too long.

Behind him, came Dr. Stein, Agent White and a tall, bald man that Kid hadn’t seen before.

“8842” said the smiling, red haired doctor. Kid avoided looking at him. “This is Max Lombardi, he commands MTF Psi-13”

“Hello Kid. I’d rather call ya that, I’ve heard ya prefer it.”

The boy shrugged.

“Agent Lombardi and his team will be in charge of capturing the anomalies we’ve recently found, the ones you’ve called ‘kishin’” told him Dr. Stein.

Kid thought that, better than capturing them, a more direct, lethal approach would be preferable. But this people wanted to learn as much as possible about these things and that was, after all, exactly the reason he decided to look for the Foundation in the first place.

“You have fought them before. We think you could come with us, and help us in this mission” said agent White.

The words surprised Kid. There were things he did not understand very well about the Foundation, but he thought they would not be taking a member of their carefully ordinated collection beyond their walls that easily, outside of exceptional occasions. He guessed this was one of those.

He looked at the men in front of him, and gave quick glance to their souls, Dr. Stein’s powerful soul irradiated curiosity, just like Dr. Bright’s, but Kid tried not to look at that one. White’s vibrated with something akin to hope, and finally, Kid looked into the soul of the man sitting in front him in that moment, Agent Lombardi. Behind the man’s big frame and stern face, there was a soul filled with fierce determination, a deep loyalty to those closest to him, and a special empathy for children. Kid thought the sight reminded him of someone else, and he felt his own soul constrict in pain.

“Whaddaya say, Kid?” asked Lombardi.

Trying to hide any hint of his feelings, Kid answered:

“What do you want me to do?”

* * *

No less than 24 hours later, agent Max Lombardi and his team were heading to the place where Kid had pinpointed the location of a group of kishin. The team was divided in two vans with the logo Soaps from Corpses Products on the sides. Lombardi had read a heavily redacted version of SCP-8842’s experiments and interviews, but something there caught his attention more than any other fact: that the kid had lost his only family, apparently very recently. Anomalous or not, he was just a child, and he was grieving. Besides, no matter how willingly had he come to the Site, to be a skip in the Foundation was far from an easy experience.

He looked at the kid, sitting in front of him. The boy’s face betrayed no emotion, but Lombardi noticed the fidgeting fingers, his posture a bit too rigid.

“Kido, I’m sure yer stronger than all of us combined,” said Lombardi, “but the moment you need help, or find yerself overwhelmed, call us right there”

The boy gave an almost imperceptible nod, but the agent could see his frame relax a bit.

“So, how do the docs treat ya?” asked him Lombardi.

Kid looked into his eyes, the agent felt he was staring through him. Then looked away and answered.

“Fine... I guess”

“We all know how they are, they can be real pieces,” told him Lombardi. “If they're treatin’ you too badly, give us a word, Kido.”

“Thank you…”

The space remained quiet until the vans stopped on their destination and the doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode!  
> “Gocks vs Skippers”


	16. Gocks vs Skippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foundation consists of a loose conglomerate of researchers and field agents working independently under the direction of an "Overseer Council" of thirteen anonymous individuals. The Foundation's main unit of operation is the "site," or distinct location housing one or more parathreats. Little else is known about the internal organization of this group, except that they make extensive use of condemned criminals as expendable personnel in their experiments and operations.
> 
> Global Occult Coalition Casefiles, “Other Orgs”.

**Excerpt from PHYSICS Division Threat Entity Database**

**Global Occult Coalition Casefiles**

**Threat ID:** KTE-1309 Blackwood

 **Authorized response level:** 4 (Severe threat)

 **Description:** According to information leaked from the Foundation, this creatures are former humans, suffering a transformation turning them beyond recognition, the cause of this is unknown, as it was not disclosed in the obtained files. Apparently, the process is irreversible, and the resulting creature is increased in size, enhanced in strength, and capable of great destruction. 

**Rules of engagement:** Objects are extremely hostile towards human beings. Lethal force must be applied as soon as possible, preferably by the use of high caliber weapons and explosives, as those have proven to be effective against similar parathreats.

 **Addendum:** The Coalition must make it its priority to destroy this entities before the Foundation can capture them.

* * *

**SCP Foundation**

**Mobile Task Force Psi-13, Radio Transmission**

Lombardi: Agent White, what are the anomalies positions?

White: According to 8842, there are three behind the building, five inside the warehouse, and two outside, closer to our positions.

Lombardi: We’ll stick to the plan, contain a couple, take out the rest. White, send Kid behind the building.

White: Roger!

Lombardi: Remember. We’ll capture two, if possible three of’em. Team A will distract and separate those closer, team B and C, we will catch’em from the flanks.

Carter: Team A in position.

Lombardi: Team B?

López: We are ready.

Lombardi: Team C ready. Team A, proceed.

(…)

López: We’ve got it, don’t let it go.

White: Sir, unknown operatives approaching at five!

Lombardi: Who could..? Oh, wait, I can see’em!

Carter: Sir, they are the…

Lombardi: Goddamn Gocks!

* * *

Blackstar rushed to the place where the Foundation operatives were trying to restrain one of the KTEs, as it trashed and roared, caught in a metallic net, the agents not even resorting to their weapons when the creature managed to throw two of their operatives down with a powerful arm. The sight made his blood boil. He always hated to see how the Foundation cared more for its acquisitions, than for the lives of its own operatives. Just the same way they were ready to take dozens, if not hundreds, of human lives, only to test a new monstrosity.

He and his team got there and shot the now immobilized monster with their machine guns, and Blackstar saw in relief how the creature vanished in dark smoke. He had heard the rumors. They would have taken the monster to one of their laboratories, and placed a human being in the same room, just to see how the thing killed.

Goddamn Skippers.

* * *

**Global Occult Coalition**

**PHYSICS Division SB01-T, Radio Transmission**

**KL08:** KTE-2 Neutralized

 **LU03:** The Skippers still have one, they are retreating, Sid!

 **SB01:** Ford go get it!

 **OF07:** We are kind of busy here…

 **KL08:** We can’t stop the KTEs, there are too many.

 **OF07:** They are coming out of the warehouse, there are at least two more inside there!

 **BS10:** KTE-3 Neutralized, I’m going in!

 **SB01:** Wait Blackstar, don’t go alone!

* * *

**SCP Foundation**

**Mobile Task Force Psi-13, Radio Transmission**

Lombardi. Retreat, I repeat, retreat. The base will prepare the medical team.

Orange: Sir, but the mission…

Lombardi: The Gocks came to kill, let them deal with the rest. Where is Kid?

(…)

Lombardi: White, where is Kid?

White: …I can’t find him.

Carter: You don’t think the Gocks would…?

Lombardi: They totally would. Stay with me, White, we’ll find him. Carter and the rest, hurry and take the wounded back to Site 17.

* * *

Blackstar rushed inside the warehouse. There were three of them inside.

“PARTY IS OVER BASTARDS! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR IS HERE!”

He brought up the machine gun. The one closest to him used its claws to rip the weapon from his hands, and then broke it in two. The monsters curved its horrible mouths as they rushed against Blackstar. He fought with all the strength of his fists, but he was quickly sent crashing against a wall, dust and debris falling above him. Blackstar could hear the heavy steps and animalistic growls approaching slowly. He tried to get up, but pain erupted in all his body. He remembered the grenade on his belt. The creatures were approaching from different directions…

It would be risky, but he just had to wait until the three monsters were close enough to him, and then…

The face of Tsubaki came to his mind, reminding him of why they were fighting here. He was ready. Suddenly, the monsters rushed in completely different direction, as something else caught their attention, Blackstar heard again the sound of fighting, the monster’s horrifying roars.

Had his team arrived? Making an effort, he got up and looked at the scene.

There was a boy fighting the monsters. Without a weapon, only with his bare hands. On his uniform, Blackstar saw the unmistakable symbol of the Skippers, three arrows and two circles, glowing white over black. But there was something wrong, or rather, _many_ things wrong with the boy. The glowing yellow eyes, the impossible strength of his arms, the way the shadows around him seemed to serve and obey him.

Blackstar had met magic users, or _thaumatologists_ , who worked for the Coalition. They were unnerving, but still human. Or at least, they looked _very_ human. But this boy…

He had heard about the Foundation using some of their… specimens as assets on their missions. Blackstar believed that to be mere rumors and myths, like so many things that surrounded that uncanny organization. Now, he had no doubts about it. This boy… no, this creature, it belonged to darkness. It was an anomaly. A parathreat.

But it was fighting against the KTEs, and _winning_. Blackstar closed his fists, it certainly didn’t mean it was on their side. Nor the Foundation, nor any of their pets, would ever be true allies of humanity. He was just witnessing a fight between two different types of monsters… and it was very clear which was the most dangerous.

One after another, the three monsters disappeared completely in vortexes of black smoke. As the yellow-eyed creature recovered its breath, Blackstar took the grenade and threw it at it.

“TAKE THAT DEMON!” Blackstar didn’t have time to see the boy’s expression of utter confusion as he hurried to cover behind the closer wall.

The explosion was deafening.

As the dust settled, and Black Star rushed to see the results, he could see the very annoyed teen standing up again, small wounds on his face quickly closing.

“What do you think you are doing?” it asked.

“You are strong, fiend! TAKE THIS!”

Blackstar jumped towards the boy and threw his best punches and kicks, but with its speed the creature easily avoided every hit.

“Stop it! Would you… please stop DOING THAT!”

“STAND STILL!” Blackstar roared.

Tired of dodging, the boy cached Blackstar fist, and he felt sudden pain on his whole arm. It felt like punching a wall.

“Who are you?” said the yellow-eyed boy.

“I am Agent Blackstar! Remember me, for I’ll be the one to surpass the gods!” yelled Blackstar as he threw another punch with his free fist, using all the strength he had left. The creature easily took advantage of the momentum to make Blackstar stumble and fall.

“Will you?” it said, now from above him “I’ll be waiting, then”

Still recovering, Blackstar got up from the ground to continue the fight.

But the boy was gone.

* * *

As his team got down of the vans and into the base, Blackstar headed straight to his room, feeling more exhausted from this mission than from any he could remember. Before he could get inside, Kilik caught him.

“Blackstar! Sid wants to talk to you!”

* * *

As soon as Sid Barret saw the blue haired boy, he took him inside an empty office and asked him to sit down for a moment.

“Blackstar” he finally said. “You are aware we have tense, difficult, _toxic_ relations with the SCP Foundation?”

“Yeah… I know” Blackstar said. He did not like where this was going.

“They said you attacked one of their operatives. The higher-ups are trying to fix the mess right now.”

“I did sir, but in my defense, such operative wasn’t even human. It was a dangerous parathreat…”

“Did the operative attack you?” asked Sid.

“No, but-“

“Blackstar. How many times have we explained this? Never engage with Foundation agents directly!”

“With all due respect, sir, since when do we care more about the Foundation’s whines than about our mission?”

“Blackstar, please. This… first of all, this doesn’t mean that I don’t trust your...” Sid Barret started, but quickly interrupted himself. Who was he kidding? Of course he didn’t trust Blackstar’s “instincts”, the boy didn’t have any of those! And he wasn’t the kind of man to be untruthful. So, he tried a different approach “Listen, let’s suppose you were wrong, and you harmed a human being.”

“Sir, there is no bigger proof that it wasn’t human, it survived an attack by ME!”

Sid exhaled. Blackstar was determined, strong and brave, but sometimes he felt really worried about the boy.

“Fine! Well see this your way. You rushed against a completely unknown, dangerous being, unaware of its capabilities, much less its weaknesses, without any info on how to confront it. Do you realize what could have happened to you? Don’t you know how many good agents have we lost to such mistake?”

Only that seemed to leave Blackstar without an answer. Maybe not because of the reasons, but because of the reminder of how much Sid cared about him.

“I’m sorry to inform you this, Agent Blackstar. You have been demoted”

“What?! Sid are you kidding me?!”

“It’s not just this time, Blackstar. The superiors are worried about your… recklessness.”

“No! Sid, this… this is stupid!”

“I’m sorry, Blackstar.”


	17. Two Dates

Soul waited in a bench. Around him, he could hear children laughing and dogs barking. It was still summer, and the sun was burning hot, a perfect excuse for wearing those dark sunglasses. He was thankful for a cool breeze that would blow any now and then, reminding him that autumn was getting closer with each day.

He needed to know if those dreams were real, those where he saw the girl he had met not so long ago. He had never experienced something like that before, but… what if she was some kind of telepath, or an astral traveler? Soul had already seen all kinds of marvels.

In the dream the night before, he told her to meet him right here in this park, this afternoon, at this hour. But as the minutes passed, he felt this was ridiculous. The dreams had to be just a fantasy, an elaborated and detailed scenario created by his mind, to fulfill the wish to see her again, because he had been too timid to ask for her number. She said she would be in their next theater presentation but, what if she decided he was really… not that interesting?

He exhaled and closed his eyes. He was sure of it now. It had been just his imagination. But he couldn’t bring himself to get up and leave the park.

A gentle shade covered him from the sun, and he opened his eyes to find a short, blonde girl in front of him, the same yellow sweater and miniskirt from the day at the exhibition.

“You came!”

She smiled, just like in their dreams.

* * *

The small cafe, with warm lamps and fairy lights, was almost empty. She was drinking a hot american coffee, as she talked in excitement about making her career in biology, and her summer job in some small laboratories.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be here” she said suddenly.

“To be honest, I thought I had imagined it all,” said Soul, blushing slightly. After a moment, he hushed his voice and said “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“How old were you… when you found out?”

“Find out what?”

“That you are… or are not, normal”

She looked away and stuttered:

“I… I don’t remember… wh-what about you?”

“Me? I was six. It’s not a good memory…”

Soul was so fortunate nobody got hurt, but he still remembered the horror on the other children’s faces. Then everything that happened next, his parents leaving their jobs, his family not being able to stay in one place for too long since then, moving to houses each time smaller, so _they_ would not find him. Living in fear, the money spent on buying the silence of strangers, all the opportunities his talented brother lost…

Yes, they were definitely better off without him.

“I’m sorry” she said. He shivered as he remembered he still wasn’t sure what this girl could do, had she seen the memories crossing his mind?

“How do you do that?” asked her Soul.

“What?”

“Entering my dreams, are you a…telepath?”

“No, I’m not…” she answered, and then asked, suddenly very curious: “Do you know any telepaths?”

“Not really, but, I have no doubt they are out there, somewhere” he said, as she giggled, “So, how do you do it?”

“I’m not sure yet,” she spoke softly, her face turning serious with reflection “I’m still trying to understand all this.”

* * *

Not far from their table, another young pair shared a meal, in what had become their favorite cafe.

“And then they, they demoted me! To do paperwork!” growled the blue haired boy.

“I am sure this will be temporary,” answered Tsubaki.

“Of course it will! They’ll realize what they’re missing!”

She smiled at him. Blackstar was so lucky that Tsubaki’s stay in the city would be longer that she had originally planned. Then, he thought about the dangerous evils that were lurking out there. It would have been best for her if she had already left.

The Coalition did not explicitly prohibit romantic relationships for their agents, but advised against them. Not only because they were a distraction, but also because they could be used against them by their numerous enemies. Before, Blackstar thought avoiding a relation would be easy for him; he wasn’t interested in having a girlfriend. But he had never met someone like Tsubaki before, someone with whom he could be himself.

Blackstar knew it wouldn’t be fair for her. If he had to choose…

“Tsubaki, please, listen to me. I know you have a job to do here, but, as soon as you can, pack your things and leave this place”

“What do you mean?”

“There are bad things happening, in this city.”

“I have been in dangerous places before, I am not afraid-”

“Tsubaki,” he said firmly. She didn’t know he could actually make his normally loud voice sound hushed “I can’t talk too much about it, but, there are very bad, dangerous things in here.”

Tsubaki looked around for a moment. Night was already falling, and the streets would soon be quite dark.

“It’s getting late,” she said “I should go back to the hotel”

* * *

Blackstar and Tsubaki walked the lonely streets together, he had insisted in accompanying her back to her hotel. After a few blocks in silence, she spoke:

“Blackstar I think-”

“Shhh…” he said, stopping suddenly, grabbing her arm with one hand and taking one finger to his lips. He then pointed towards a dark alley.

Then she heard it. Heavy steps, and a screeching sound getting closer. Then silence again. The pair looked intently towards the dark alley for a couple seconds, when the sounds resumed. A monstrous face, with large teeth and hollow eyes appeared between the buildings.

“Tsubaki, run!”

They could hear the crashing steps of the kishin rushing behind them, its angry roars, the screeching sound the sharp-bladed arms that it dragged over the concrete. They doubled a corner and hid behind a trash container.

“Go. I’ll distract it” whispered Blackstar.

“I’m not leaving you here!” she answered.

“Tsubaki…” he said, his expression hard and determined, as they heard the creature getting closer “You deserve to know the truth. There are evil, antinatural things in this world. I’m an agent of a worldwide organization dedicated to destroy them”

Blackstar felt his heart constrict at the way her eyes opened, the utter horror in her face.

“Please, trust me in this…”

“No, please no…” she sobbed, between breaths.

“I know it is too much to swallow, especially in a moment like this” said Blackstar. The tears that were filling her eyes made his heart break, but he remained firm “You must run, Tsubaki. I’ve fought this things before. I’ll be able to hold it for long enough”

“Blackstar…” Her tears started falling.

“Don’t worry about me. Go, don’t look back! As an agent of the Global Occult Coalition, it is my duty to keep you safe!”

After hearing that, she covered her face with her arm. Blackstar saw in relief when she finally got up and ran away. Before the monster could spot her, Blackstar jumped from behind the container.

“HEY UGLY!” he yelled. 

The creature rushed against him, and he barely managed to evade the hit, jumping to the side. A few moments later, he was stumbling. A sharp, sword like arm fell only centimeters from his head. He rolled on the ground, got up with a jump and ran into an alley, while yelling and taunting, to maintain the attention on himself. How much time could he get?

As much as he could.

He felt an energy building inside of him, strengthening his body, filling his fist with power. He turned around to face the monster.

But before he could react, it raised its metallic arm and Black star saw in slow motion how it entered through his body, lifted him off the ground and pinned him to a wall.

Through fuzzy vision, he could distinguish a familiar shape running towards them. Tsubaki was coming back, a large blade on her hand. He couldn’t believe it, emotions crashed inside of him.

Horror, because now she would die, too. Such happiness, because she had come back for him. Then, he felt that was such a selfish feeling, and a terrible guilt fell over him… he had to be the worst person ever to feel happy because she came back for him.

“Tsubaki.. run…” he tried to scream, but his voice barely crossed his lips.

The girl threw the blade at the monster, as a long chain came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the creatures neck. Between flashes of light, Blackstar watched in amazement how Tsubaki wielded the chain, no… she _was_ the chain…

There was no doubt about it. His mind had chosen to spend his final moments in a fantasy created in his imagination. He felt the monster dropping him, painfully extracting its blade from his body. His eyes closed as he didn’t have the minimal energy to keep them open anymore. Blackstar heard the monster’s roars cut suddenly, and then lost consciousness.


	18. Experiment Log H-D4213-A/1

**Experiment Log H-D4213-A/1**

**Cross-SCP Testing for Anomaly KHN92-1, SCP Number Pending (“Kishin”)**

The Foundation has acquired an exemplar of the anomalies temporarily denominated KHN92, specimen number 1, SCP number pending. Testing has been ordered, with clearance from O5 Command.

* * *

**Item:** D-class 4579.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
Acoording to information provided by SCP-8842, the anomaly feeds from the human beings’ souls, a quite mystical and questionable explanation. We expect a measurable increment on size, weight or strength after "feeding".

 **Test Results Record:**  
D-Class 4579 exposed to Anomaly-KHN92-1. D-Class 4579 quickly attacked and killed by specimen. There was apparently no increment on size, neither a change of aspect, but a weight measurement demonstrated an increment of ██ gr.

_Notes: The specimen didn’t seem to eat anything from its victim’s body, could it really be the consumption of an invisible or intangible substance what explains the gained weight?_

* * *

**Item:** One dead human body.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
No increment on weight expected.

 **Test Results Record:**  
The dead body is taken inside the containment chamber and exposed to Anomaly-KHN92-1. The creature showed little interest, approaching the body, but quickly distracting. No increment in weight, as predicted.

_Notes: KHN92-1 feeds on something intangible that is in a living human being, but is not there anymore when they die. Could it really be their “souls”? Something equally abstract, like their fear, somehow? Their life itself?_

* * *

**Item:** D-class 3576, previously exposed to SCP-963.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
D-class 3576 resulted with brain death due to previous exposure to SCP-963. We expect no increase in KHN92-1’s weight after exposition.

 **Test Results Record:**  
The body of D-8641 is taken inside the containment chamber and exposed to KHN92. The body remains in a vegetative state, as all who have been subject to SCP-963. KHN92 shows vigorous and violent response attacking and killing D-8641. No increase in KHN92-1’s weight.

_Notes: I recommend evaluating the reach of these creatures’ senses. Their eyesight seems to be deficient, but it is possible that they have enhanced senses of smell or hearing, making them able to perceive the sounds of a heartbeat or breathing, given the quick and completely different reactions displayed._

* * *

**Item:** D-class 8641, who was previously exposed to SCP-158, this had resulted in the extraction of a gaseous, luminous substance from his body, which was contained in a glass jar separately.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
D-class 3576 resulted with brain death due to previous exposure to SCP-158. No increase in QHN92-1’s weight expected after exposition, in a similar way to what occurred in the previous test.

 **Test Results Record:**  
The body of D-8641 is exposed to KHN92-1. Similarly to the D-class exposed to 963, the body of D-8641 remains in a vegetative state. Again, the response by KHN92-1 is vigorous and violent, resulting in the death of the D-class. No increment in weight.

_Notes: This creature feeds on whatever is in the body of a living, conscious human, but not in that of a dead or brain dead individual…_

* * *

**Item:** One jar with the substance previously extracted from D-8641, via SCP-158.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
The consumption of the glass jar content will result in an increase of weight in the specimen.

 **Test Results Record:**  
KHN92-1 shows special interest in the item, managing to quickly break it, the substance becomes invisible after the jar is broken. We assumed it is consumed by KHN92-1. Increase in weight of ██ gr.

_Notes: We have called SCP-158 the “soul-extractor”, but we never really understood what is it that it takes from bodies, nor how exactly it does it. Whether or not we believe there is such thing as the “soul”, we can now conclude that what SCP-158 extracts, and what feeds these “kishin” beings, is the same thing._

* * *

**Item:** SCP-6613-E and SCP 6613-P.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
The damage inflicted by the “demon weapons” (SCP-6613: The Twin Guns) will be significantly more important than that of a conventional gun.

 **Test Results Record:**  
The specimen was restrained and exposed to the SCPs, SCP-6613-P used SCP-6613-E to shoot it, resulting in significant damage, as measured by [DATA EXPUNGED].

_Notes: I suggest we provide anomaly KHN92-1 with its food source before trying any more experiments._

* * *

**Item:** SCP-8842, SCP-6613-E and SCP 6613-P.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
Even though multiple experiments were carried during the past few days, with various D-class subjects and even some of the personnel trying and failing to wield and fire the Twin Guns, Dr. Glass has suggested that a pre-existent, emotional connection could be necessary to facilitate the process. As both sisters have spent most of their time in the installations near SCP-8842 and seem to trust him, a cross testing has been approved. We consider that the damage inflicted by the “demon weapons” (SCP-6613: The Twin Guns) while wielded by SCP-8842: “Kid”, will be significantly greater than that of the demon weapons alone.

 **Test Results Record:**  
The specimen was restrained and exposed to the SCPs. SCP-8842 insisted in wielding both weapons at the same time, managing to fire them. Unfortunately, despite having the instruction of shooting the anomaly only once, and then let the research team evaluate the damage, SCP-8842 disregarded this indication and continued shooting ██ times despite anomaly KHN92-1 being completely neutralized during the first seconds, sustaining significant damage to the containment structure.

_Notes: Though regrettable, the loss of our only contained “kishin” specimen is a small price in exchange of what we have learnt today. The destructive capabilities displayed by this combination of SCPs were way above our expectations._

_Addendum: Dr. Noah E_ _███_ _requested a test of the effects of this attack on human beings._

* * *

**Item:** D-class 2344, SCP-8842, SCP-6613-E and SCP 6613-P.

 **Test Hypothesis:**  
The damage inflicted by these SCPs combined in a human being will be significantly more important than that of two conventional guns.

 **Test Results Record:**  
D-Class 2344 exposed to the SCPs. Even after coercion and direct threats by Dr. Noah E **███** , SCP-8842 refused to execute orders and remained uncooperative. Suspension of experiment requested by Dr. Stein.

 _Notes: Complaints by Dr. Glass and Dr. Stein about the actions of Dr. Noah E_ _███_ _submitted to the Site’s Committee. Dr. Noah E_ _███_ _reprimanded by Director [REDACTED]._

* * *

At the cafeteria, the Thompson sisters and Kid shared a small table.

“No one ever had been able to wield us before” said Liz.

“It was awesome!” yelled Patty.

“They said it might be because we have been close the last couple of weeks, but… that had never worked before” continued the older sister.

The younger sister turned and saw a blonde girl she had recently met enter the cafeteria.

“Cousin!” Patty exclaimed, and got up to run towards Iris Thompson, who called her back by her name, smiling widely. Anyone who didn’t know better, would have totally believed that the two blue eyed blondes were real cousins.

While her younger sister was distracted and Liz was alone with Kid, she decided to make him a question.

“Why didn’t you do it? Shoot that guy, I mean”

He looked into her deep blue eyes, with that stare that made her feel he was looking right through her. Liz wouldn’t say the boy was her friend, but they had grown kind of closer during the last couple of weeks. Despite that, it was still disquieting for her to see such a weird color in someone’s eyes, and his quiet stare made her feel nervous. Eyes like his were those of feral predators, of wild felines and birds of prey. But at the same time, the more he looked at her, the more she felt the color was so warm, like made of gold, or honey, or pollen…

“I will fight alongside these people against our common enemies,” he answered. “But I won’t harm someone just because they tell me to do it”

Liz thought that carefully. Were those words because of pride? Deeply held values? Rigidity and stubbornness? True concern about others? She thought there might be a little of all that, and at the same time, she did not think that was all of it. The memory of when he had saved them before came to her mind. She had tried to think of many possible explanations, that he just wanted to please the Foundation, or that helping them had not been his true intention, merely attacking Vector. Or that his objective had been gaining their trust, to take advantage of them later. Even, that it all had somehow been part of an elaborated plan by their captors. But when she looked at him now, all those explanations felt beyond improbable. Unreal.

“Those people, they are condemned” Liz reflected aloud “They will be killed, anyway...”

“They were condemned by the humans’ law. I won’t be their executioner”

He sometimes gave weird answers like that. Did he really think like that? Or was that his way to evade some questions? And now he had opened that book again. God, it had to be like the thousandth time he was re-reading it.

Liz exhaled and remembered her main worry now: her plan to escape seemed more and more difficult each day. None of the other _skips_ , at least those she had spoken to, were that eager to escape, and she doubted she and her sister alone could do it by themselves.

But she was learning some interesting things, and if only this kid at least decided to help them, it would be enough for her.


	19. The Bees and the Beetles

That cool morning, Maka hurried through the white hallways until she reached the laboratory she was looking for. Some specimens of the SCP-423 colony were brought to Site-17, for some classified cross-testings. She arrived to the room holding them exactly at their feeding time, as she had since long wanted to see the process. Four emerald green beetles were inside their acrylic cage, when the personnel opened the lid and placed inside a couple of documents specially written for them. Maka saw in amazement how the insects approached the sheets and started feeding on the grammatical and orthographical errors in the texts.

She reflected about the Foundation’s mission. Though her group prided itself on having the most scientific approach to the anomalous, their investigations often focused more in simply learning enough about something to keep it contained, rather than truly understanding it. Maybe because sometimes, it seemed to be an impossible feat. She thought that the people in her field, the biologists, might be striving in that aspect a little bit more than others did. The Microbiology team, for example, might be very close to an explanation about how SCP-353’s abilities functioned. However, Maka doubted they would ever understand anything about how something like SCP-217, the Clockwork Virus, worked. After all, there was a shorter distance when it came to relations between different biological species, than when it came the superposition of the inorganic and the organic.

But as she saw the beetles munching above misplaced letters, she thought the distance between organic and inorganic was nothing when compared with other notions: how could these insects feed on something abstract, like a “mistake”? Did they understand what they were doing? As she saw the creatures walking on the paper, she remembered her last conversation with Dr. Stein.

* * *

“Are we going to contain everything we don’t understand?” asked her Dr. Stein. Before she could answer him, he continued: “There is this extended misconception: some say that bees shouldn’t be able to fly, and claim it is an aerodynamic impossibility. These formulas tell us this thing shouldn’t happen, but it does. I would ask them: Who is wrong then? Your formulas or reality?”

“So… about anomalies, you think they are not such? That it’s simply that we don’t know enough to be able to explain them?” asked him Maka.

“Yes, and no. We might say that a fever is the normal manifestation of an infection, but we wouldn’t say it is normal to have a fever.”

Maka reflected about the metaphor for a moment, before asking him:

“Would you say, then, that abnormality is like a disease, something we have to cure?”

“No, that's not what I mean. However, about that, I think it depends more in the way the subjects themselves experience it. Just look at 507, I am sure that what happens to him has a perfectly logical, scientific explanation, just way beyond our comprehension, that is. But, we all know he would prefer not to be constantly going through _that_. “

“I think I get it. His travels are as extraneous to him as they are to us.”

“My point is,” finished Dr. Stein “they belong to reality as much as everything else. So, what should we call anomalous, to begin with?”

* * *

People’s fantasies, hopes, fears, dreams, obsessions, mistakes… One perceives those abstract things with imagination and intelligence, rather than with the senses. But if Maka herself had a sense that could look at that all, at their vey souls…

The beetles had finished eating their “food”, and the couple of sheets of paper, now with perfectly corrected texts, were taken out of their cage. As she exited the lab and walked away, she thought about telling Dr. Stein about what had happened to her, tell him that she had communicated with someone in a dream. Tell him it had been with some random person, he didn’t need to know more details. But she knew he would question her further, until she would have to admit she had found another demon weapon.

Maka had decided that she could not tell anyone in the Foundation about Soul, not even Dr. Stein, because, what would they do with him? Or rather… what wouldn’t they?

If this had occurred differently, if she had not talked to Soul, and shared dreams with him and seen his light, maybe this would not worry her like this. For so long, that had been one of her most important purposes, hadn’t it? To find and study these mysterious beings. Now, she was not so sure about it all anymore.

Again, she felt she had no one to talk. Some days ago, she almost jumped when Dr. Glass asked her about her dreams, in order to facilitate interpretations, and she had to say she did not remember any of her last dreams. Maka could say Glass knew she was lying, but she also knew he would attribute the lie to a multitude of possible causes and not to any of the things she was truly hiding.

Maka thought of 8842. He seemed to know a lot about souls, and apparently, he already knew she shared one of his abilities. Maybe he knew what was happening to her, what exactly she was experiencing. But Maka still wasn’t sure if she could really trust him.

Today, in the afternoon, she would see Soul, as it was the last presentation of their group. Then they would leave the city, and Maka would not see him again. Except maybe, in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bees would not fly, if they flied like airplanes. But they are not airplanes, they are bees. I love insects and reading, that is why SCP-423 is one of my favorites. Also, English is not my mother tongue, so please, if you see grammatical mistakes or a word that is not being used correctly in this or in any other chapter, I’d be very thankful if you let me know.


	20. Morning Cold

Blackstar could feel his head pounding as he woke up. He wondered where he was, as he opened his eyes slowly to see a beige ceiling above, with an old wooden fan hanging. The sheets covering him were kind of rough, and smelled too much of bleach. He turned his head slowly; saw the walls with geometric designs in shades of brown, and a pair of open suitcases in the bed next to him. He sat down on his bed, the movement made him dizzy. No one else was in the room.

Suddenly, the memories came back, the fight in the alley, the pain of the wounds, Tsubaki!

Tsubaki.

Slowly, he lifted his shirt, one that, he was sure, wasn’t the one he was wearing, and saw there was no scratch on his skin, not even a scar.

Just what was going on?

He approached the closed door of the room carefully. He could hear voices in the other side, one of them was almost a yell:

“-and now you made me heal a… a goddamned _bookburner!_ ”

“Kim please, listen to me-“

“Are you sure he didn’t see you?”

“…not really, but-“

“But nothing! Even if he didn’t, how will you explain him there are no wounds in there?”

“I wasn’t going to let him die!”

“At least you should have told me the truth before, before… you know what? Forget it!”

Steps walking away.

“Kim, wait!”

“Just… leave alone for some minutes, ok?”

Then steps even further away. Then silence.

Blackstar retreated from the door, and sat on the bed, his head spinning.

Bookburner.

Who called them bookburners?

Was Tsubaki..?

What he thought he saw… had it all been real? Suddenly, some things she had said acquired a new sense. The people they protected, and those who wanted to harm them…

* * *

Tsubaki did not know what to do. She could be sure of it, he had seen what happened, he had seen _her_. But, this couldn’t be a mistake. Blackstar would not hurt her…

Would he..?

Had he hunted and killed someone like her before? She thought of all those she could not save. Was he among their killers?

But he was willing to sacrifice himself so she could live…

Would he still be as willing to protect her, now that he knew the truth?

* * *

Blackstar thought it all again, it had to be the exhaustion, the headache, because she could not be one of them, anomalies were dangerous and evil. They would not come back to save someone, much less an enemy.

He let himself fall above the bed and closed his eyes.

He thought of horrifying reports he had read and stories he had heard, he thought of brave people they had lost after missions went wrong. He remembered monsters he had fought before, a group of terrifying creatures that he and his team had defeated some months ago, he thought of a mission in the Red Sea, from which they had barely come out alive. He reminded himself of the threat that loomed now, of monsters with sharp blades and empty eye sockets, he thought of the boy with yellow eyes, he thought of Tsubaki…

The last couple of days, doing paperwork, he had organized dozens of reports, describing anomalies considered to be threats, too dangerous to be left alive, many times with little evidence, all targeted for elimination as soon as they could be found.

Could Tsubaki be on that list?

* * *

Tsubaki sighed. Maybe Kim was right, and it would be better if they just left now. The things that haunted this city were of that kind, impossible to reason with. Even L. S. and other Hand leaders understood that there cases like that. Those beings were left to be taken care of by other groups. She and Kim had nothing more to do here.

Tsubaki came back into the room, careful of not making much noise. Blackstar was still in bed, his eyes closed. He had uncovered, and the morning was cool. She took the sheets and covered him with them. He would be fine. He would wake up, and leave this place, probably confused for a while. Probably wondering what happened to her. A part of her wished he could understand what had happened, and would choose to change his ways.

Maybe they would see each other again. Tsubaki could only hope that would never happen, as it would not be in friendly terms.

She closed both her suitcase and Kim’s, and turned her face to see him for the last time. She almost jumped when she realized he was awake, his eyes looking intently at hers


	21. Janus and Death

Soul was nervous. He wouldn’t admit it, but he always felt like this before a presentation, though he had learnt to hide it with a cool demeanor. But today, he felt like he hadn’t in years. Could he control his expressions as he always did, if he faced the crowd and did not see her among the spectators? Or worse, if he _did_ see her?

* * *

Maka arrived to the theater. It was very close to the park where she had met Soul. The place was small, only a few dozens of red seats, mostly occupied by then, even though it was still early. She found an empty seat and waited.

The lights above were on and the red curtains in front were closed. The sound of piano music started, and even though she couldn’t see, Maka knew immediately Soul was playing. A quick peek with her soul perception confirmed her suspicion. People around her were chatting and laughing, some very loudly, and she just wanted them to keep quiet and let her listen better to the music. Soon, the song finished, the lights went out, and everyone grew quiet. The curtains opened and the play begun.

There were two actors on the stage, the first scene consisted in a dialogue between two ancient, primordial beings: the titular entities Janus and Death, the god of Beginnings and the personification of the End, the Sower and the Reaper. The actress playing Death had her face painted in white, with black on her eyes and nose, and intricate, floral designs in red, matching her dark dress. Suddenly, the actor playing Janus turned around, and everyone could see a _second_ face. Maka’s jaw dropped, no amount of makeup could do that. People around her didn’t seem as impressed as they should probably be. Maybe, she thought, they were all anomalous, too. Or maybe, they were simply convinced that it was all illusionism, and wouldn’t feel like her, who had already accepted the possibility of its reality.

Now, Maka thought she might tolerate surrealism in a painting, maybe even in a book, but in theater… she wasn’t much of a fan. After some minutes of a conversation about the entities' common domains, Maka only wanted both actors to cut their pseudo poetical ramblings and let Soul play again.

The next scene, Soul Evans appeared on the stage. Unlike before, here he looked smiling and confident. She wondered how much of it belonged to the character he was playing, and how much it was he being himself. Other characters appeared on the stage, in apparently disconnected scenes. Then, there was the representation of a murder. A woman was cut in half on the stage, so violently that a couple people among the spectators screamed. Maka did not know if the blood was real or fake anymore. Then, the same woman appeared in the next scene, in one complete piece, and shared the scenario with Soul. Maka realized she was the same actress who had played Death before. She asked Soul to be her “weapon”…

It was then when he was surrounded by light, like hit by lightning. In the bluish aura, Maka recognized his very soul. The light faded, and in the place where the boy had been standing, there was now an enormous scythe, the actress holding him strongly, the blade zigzagged by black and red, like jagged teeth. Maka saw into a wide open red eye, before the curtains closed.

* * *

As the first half of show the ended, an intermission began. The lights came on, and Maka realized more people had arrived to the place, there were not enough seats and they were either sitting on the stairs or standing on the sides. Maka went to a small bar in the hallway, where a variety of candies and snacks were sold. In a reflection on the ornamental mirrors, she saw them.

Very close to her, there was agent Lombardi. Behind him, he recognized Carter and White. She quickly walked away from them, so they wouldnt see her.

Soul had told her his nightmare. And right now, it was very close to becoming true.

The Foundation was here.

* * *

In the backstage, Soul was preparing for their next scene, while some of the other actors were quickly changing clothes, when suddenly, a blonde girl appeared, stumbling over props and almost crashing in her hurry with a couple people transporting scenography.

“Soul!” she screamed.

“Maka!” answered him, a soft smile appearing on his face.

“What are you doing here?” said Mona, who had just finished applying her calavera makeup again.

“Please, Soul” she exclaimed, “All of you! You need to leave!”

“What? …why?”

“They are here” Maka explained.

“Who…?” they asked.

After taking a moment to recover her breath, Maka answered:

“…The Jailors”

Souls eyes widened, while his friends paled.

“How do know that?” asked her Mona.

“I… I…” Maka started, trying to think quickly “There are… these guys out there, I remember them, from when they… almost caught me”

The lie made her voice tremble, but she hoped they would attribute that to the angst of the memory. Soul spoke again:

“We must-”

“We must not leave unfinished,” interrupted him Mona “They will probably wait until it's over, anyway”

“You can’t be serious” told her Maka.

“The people will see the end of the play, then we will escape through the back”

“You're coming with us” said Soul, placing a hand on Maka’s shoulder.

“What?” said Maka.

“What?!”said Mona.

“They will search the whole place, they might find you too. We’ll meet in the back alley, and we’ll leave”

* * *

Reluctantly, Maka went back to her seat.

Whatever revealing end, whatever connection of mysteries was happening in the scenario, Maka did not understand. Her mind was too busy with catastrophic and fearful thoughts, so much, that she almost did not recognize the moment the lights were changing and a applause started, as the actors thanked. But at least, she had got an idea. As the curtains closed for the last time, she watched the agents directing towards the backstage. She got up and went straight towards them.

* * *

As his friends quickly climbed into their tangerine kombie, Soul hesitated.

“Let’s go, Soul!”

“Where is Maka?”

“I’m sure she found another way, let's go!” urged him Mona.

Suddenly, Soul turned away and ran back inside the theater.

“I’ll meet you all at Jackie’s!” he yelled.

“Soul, WAIT!”

* * *

“Agent Lombardi!” called Maka.

The agent and his team stopped right there.

“Albarn? What are ya doing here?” the tall man asked her.

“They… I… They…”

Maka had thought many things she could say. That they went that other way, or that they hid underground, or maybe that she had seen them disappear through a portal, but she suddenly felt she could not find the words.

“Albarn..?”

Should have think this through better.

“They... I saw them… going to the front!”

She could only hope it would be enough to buy Soul a few more seconds.

* * *

Soul found Maka in the backstage. They had her!

He jumped and stood in front of her, covering her from the big men in front of her. One of his arms shifted into a blade, looking at the agents with menacing red eyes.

“Don’t touch her” he growled.

Lombardi and the rest of the agents seemed more confused than anything at his arrival. After a few seconds of stunned silence, White suddenly laughed:

“Boy, she is with us!”

Soul slowly turned to look at Maka’s face, incredulous. He saw her guilt, her shame and pain in there, and knew he was lost. Her emerald green eyes filling with tears were the last thing he saw before an electrical current reached him and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I really appreciate about the SCP Foundation’s first series, is the attention to detail, openness to feedback and constant search for improvement, so if any of you have comments, observations or critiques, be welcome.


	22. The knowledge that we now own

There was fear in her eyes, he realized with sadness. She was afraid of him.

“Tsubaki” told her Blackstar, as she watched him with hesitation “If you want to go, I won’t stop you, nor I will tell anyone about you. But before you go, there is something I want you to know”

He paused for a moment after saying that. Taking a deep breath, he continued:

“My family, they were members of the Star Clan.”

Upon hearing this, Tsubaki’s eyes widened. She knew about the infamous Star Clan, and she believed it to be extinct. She didn’t say anything, and he spoke again:

“Yeah, guess you have heard about them. They practiced the dark arts, and used them against innocent people. When the Coalition came for them, I was a baby. One of the agents decided to spare me, and he was the one to raise me.”

Tsubaki listened in quiet amazement. The bookburners sparing a life? She almost couldn’t believe him. Almost.

“He always said the Coalition’s mission is to fight parathreats… not every single anomaly. I know many people in that place don’t really share his opinion. I didn’t. But now, that I know who you are, and you know who I am…”

Her friends used to tell Tsubaki that she was too naïve, that she always believed in others, and trusted too quickly.

“There are real monsters out there, but we’ve kept fighting not only against them, but also against each other, too. Just imagine, what could we accomplish, together?”

But could it be? Could they still be friends, even after realizing a truth like this?

“We would be unstoppable”


	23. In anticipation of things to come

Liz took some popcorn and returned the bowl to Patty. Right now, both Thompson sisters were watching a movie with Iris and a strange, cyborg girl. Apparently, that small, blonde girl who worked with the scientist of the screw, had vouched for them to be allowed more time to interact with the rest of the skips, even though both sisters were not considered to be in the “safe” category.

Liz concluded that those gestures weren’t out of authentic caring, but rather, the way some people had to keep convincing themselves they weren’t so bad. Despite that, a part of her was grateful. Her younger sister seemed to enjoy spending time with other people, more that she did, and didn’t seem to mind how weird her new friends were. After all, she hadn’t had many, any friends before.

They would be free again, someday. Until then…

“Elizabeth”

She turned around to see who had called her and saw Kid.

“Excuse me” Liz said, getting up.

“Do you want us to pause it?” asked her Iris.

“Don’t worry, keep watching”

She walked to the door, where he was waiting.

“What is it?”

“Come with me. Just a minute, please”

She raised an eyebrow, but decided to follow him.

He took her to a darker hallway. She noticed he had something on his hands. As he opened them, she saw a floating, luminous sphere, glowing a deep shade of red.

“What is it? How did you..?”

“If you eat this,” he explained “it will make your weapon form more powerful.”

“What is that?”

He stared at her. Liz remembered Marshall’s words: _You don’t need to know._

“It’s the kishin’s soul” he said.

“The kishin? You mean, that monster from the other day?”

“Yes.”

“This is, its _soul_?!”

“I have more. If you eat them, you’ll become more powerful than you could imagine…”

She looked at the strange, shining orb. Something about it attracted her to it, to grab it and…

“If I eat that, will I become what they are?” she asked him, with a shiver.

“No, of course not. They became that way because they devoured human souls. The inverse process can rectify that. Release the essence of those devoured…”

What was he talking about?

“Cleanse them…” he continued

Was he insane?

“You need to be stronger,” he said. “Because, there are worse things coming.”

Maybe she was. Her fingers reached to the orb and took it.


	24. Frontier

Soul woke up in a cot. Unlike what he had imagined, a room where he would be surrounded by endless darkness, this place was completely illuminated and white, with aseptic walls, a high white ceiling, a closed white door. Soul couldn’t help but think this was infinitely worse.

After what could have been a couple minutes, or several hours, the door opened, and tall man with brown skin and dark eyes watched him with a smirk. He was clad in a lab coat, with the symbol made of three arrows on it. Behind him, a bunch of armed guards, their faces covered by helmets

“Prepare him,” said Dr. Noah “We are taking him to the lab, now”

* * *

Maka waited anxiously outside Dr. Stein’s office, pacing around and checking her watch every few minutes. He was meeting with a pair of directives. Only after their reunion ended, and the directives exited the office, she entered quickly and approached Dr. Stein.

“Doctor, where is he?”

“The Demon Scythe? He was assigned to Dr. Noah”

Maka felt her blood run cold. That man knew no limits. She still remembered the vampire brought to the Site not so long ago. Dr. Noah performed all kind of terrible experiments on him, until he crossed the line and killed the creature. Some protested, but the fact that the Site’s Director back then, Dr. Kondraki, was no fan of vampires, did not help. Maka though the only thing that bothered the ex-director about the whole situation was that he did not get to terminate the vampire himself, like he had done with another some years ago, at Site-19. Dr. Noah was reprimanded, but no further action was taken.

“This can’t be! Doctor, Noah is… he is insane!”

“I know, Maka. I tried to convince the Director that I had some better qualifications and experience for this specific subject, but he seemed very interested in the experiments Dr. Noah is proposing”

Maka did not want to imagine what kind of experiments that wicked mind had ideated. She couldn’t leave Soul on his hands. She turned around, trying to hide a falling tear from his superior.

“Maka… this isn’t just because you are that interested in the Demon Weapons, is it?”

She remembered he could see souls, too. How much of her feelings were visible for him? She decided there was no point in lying.

“No… it isn’t”

* * *

Maka explained Stein about the way she had met Soul, the connection they had found, and why she had kept it all secret, even to him. There was some relief in knowing she wasn’t going to get D-Classed because of hiding all that.

Unfortunately, Dr. Stein stated he had no immediate way of helping Soul. He even suggested they should wait until Noah screwed up somehow, so his SCPs could be reassigned. Maka understood that letting Soul be free wasn’t even in question for Dr. Stein. That only made her feel more angered, it seemed that, for the Foundation and for those loyal to it, their unfortunate test subjects would never be anything more than that.

Was she really on her way to becoming one of them?

Was she already one of them?

After she left Stein’s office, Maka went straight to the Site’s Library, in search for another junior researcher:

“Hiro!”

“Hi Maka!” said the young blond, closing the book he was consulting “What is-“

“I need a favor.” She interrupted him, in a hushed voice. “Please…”

* * *

Soul feel exhausted, and he was covered in cold sweat by the time the guards took him back into his room. But no matter how tired he felt, he could not sleep. As long as his eyes drifted closed, he would jump awake again.

He tried to convince himself that he could not be that scared, that it had not been as bad as it could have been. They had taken some blood samples and took him to what seemed to be an X-Ray machine. There had not been any dissections, at least not for now.

But the truth is, he was terrified. It wasn’t only the pain, it wasn’t only the way he had been strapped to a table as the pair of people in white coats worked, just like in his nightmares. It was also the way they talked as if he wasn’t even there.

He did not know which word had been worse, “specimen” or “item”…

Suddenly, the door opened again. Soul flinched and instinctively tried to cover himself with his arms. He saw it was Maka at the door. He looked at her warily. Was it now her turn to perform her own experiments?

“Soul, come with me” she said “I’m taking you out”


	25. eSCaPe

A bunch of papers rested on the small desk, some of them with intricate draws of butterflies and other insects, others with different types of pyramids, or more abstract, fractal designs. Kid carefully detailed every line on his last draw, from the perfect eyebrows to her smirk, her long hair…

It was late, but he did not need much sleep, anyway.

He suddenly stopped dead, as a strange feeling assaulted him, the perception of a powerful presence…

Something frightful, very close, just by a couple of kilometers to this place, was attacking. Taking dozens of souls, all of them devoured in seconds, he could feel their anguish, their horror as they were consumed. Then, it was gone.

The pencil broke on his hand. He could remember he had felt that same sensation before, not so long ago. The day _they_ came and attacked the small town in the middle of the desert, where he and his father had lived peacefully. The day _they_ released the horror that lied below, the one his father had striven for so long to maintain contained. They, who called themselves the Chaos Insurgency.

Someone had come with them that day. Someone who had felt like this, and that snatched people’s souls that quickly.

He took a new piece of paper and started writing a note.

* * *

Maka took Soul along the endless hallways, almost running, and taking sudden turns here and there.

“Where are… the guards?” asked Soul.

“They are busy. Fernand got agitated”

“Who?”

SCP-082. They would never know that she, and some missing stimulants, had something to do with that.

“Doesn’t matter. They will be occupied for a while. But their substitutes will arrive soon, so we need to hurry”

Soul looks at the black spheres on the ceiling, with intermittent red lights.

“The cameras..?” asked Soul.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be in a loop for half an hour”

They were silent for some minutes. She took Soul through a gate that led into a subterranean way, where plumber gray walls surrounded them, a faint light coming from long, blinking halogen lamps.

“Hey, Maka… Do your colleagues know what you can do?”

His question only met silence.

“They don’t?”

She looked away.

“Are you that concerned about me… or are you just worried that I could tell them more about you? “

“Listen,” Maka stopped suddenly, her voice harsh “I am risking everything to take you out”

“I think it’s the least you could do now” he answered, his expression cold.

She closed her eyes in resignation.

“Let’s go, Soul”

* * *

Kid walked the long, empty hallways in penumbra, his eyesight allowing him to see as if it was plain day. Strangely, he did not find even one guard on his way.

He could sense it all, all that was wrong, the chaos around, all the _disorder…_

There were so many things his father never got to explain him.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this, he still had to grow, develop and learn, and only then, he would inherit his father’s responsibilities. It was supposed to happen when he was ready, but it all happened before its time, way before, and so quickly. Now, he was feeling the crushing weight of and endless duty, one he would have to learn how to carry alone. And fast, or the world would be lost.

He wasn’t ready, he was so far from ready. His lines were not even complete yet.

When his father sealed his adversary, eight centuries ago, he bound himself to the same spot. Chaos, madness and disorder started to pullulate all around the world, while he remained unable to move, without enough power to give it balance. But then, humanity fought back against those terrible forces. The ancestors of what was now the Foundation. Then, the 108 groups that would later unite to become the GOC.

They could help, that is why he sought them, on the first place. But they were only human, after all.

This thing he had felt, could devour dozens of souls in a matter of seconds. It wasn’t like the ones he had fought along with the Mobile Task Force, some days ago. The Global Occult Coalition’s arrival back then, with all of its ineptitude and defects, had been a fortunate accident. But even then, two people got wounded. This thing, it was way stronger than the ones encountered that day.

He considered going for the sisters, to take them with him, but if something happened to them…

No… It would be better if he investigated what was happening alone, and stopped it if he could, on his own.

As he walked, he perceived a couple of souls directing to an exit, and started following them. One he could recognize, but the other he didn’t.

“Maka Albarn!” he called when he saw them.

She almost jumped, and turned around quickly, her face white.

“Kid! What, what are you doing here?” exclaimed her, as he approached them.

Soul felt a shiver when he saw the boy, and took a couple of steps back from him. Maybe it was this place, putting his nerves in edge; or maybe the boy’s weird, glowing golden eyes, or the fact that he could see clearly the number 8842 on his black clothing. He knew the Jailors liked to assign a number to everything in their collection, and he had heard some of those things were truly horrifying...

“I’ve got something to do” said Kid, calmly “I left a note in my room, explaining it. What about you?”

“We… we are…” started Maka.

“You are leaving” completed Kid.

“...yes”

“Fine. We can go together,” he simply said. Kid then looked at Soul. The white haired boy felt scrutinized under his gaze. “What’s your name?”

“I’m… Soul. You, are..?” he spoke, his voice a whisper.

“Kid. We should get going”

“We? Wait, you will go outside?!” exclaimed Maka. Was he thinking sanely enough now to actually want to escape?

“Something big and dangerous is getting close,” answered the boy, without stopping “I have to investigate”

“Wait, if it’s so dangerous, at least wait for the MTF! They could take you there” tried Maka, hurrying to follow his pace, gripping Soul and dragging him behind her.

“They are not taking me anywhere, for now” explained Kid “Someone upstairs is now worried I will not follow commands”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Maka, “that is…”

“Very reasonable, actually” Kid said, as they continued walking. He stared at Soul intently, until the boy felt uncomfortable.

“You are a weapon” Kid stated suddenly, to Soul’s surprise. Then he asked Maka “Is he your weapon?”

“What? What do you mean, my weapon?”

“You two are very compatible,” he said, and then it was all silence again.

Maka made a mental note to ask him more about that later, as they should not distract right now. She used her card to open a heavy door into a subterranean way. Kid walked even more hurriedly, and Maka let him leave behind both her and Soul. This way was darker, and soon they could barely see Kid’s shape ahead. When the distance between them and the yellow-eyed boy seemed to be long enough, Soul asked the girl in a hushed voice:

“Maka… what, what is he?”

“We are not sure.”

“Did he know… how did he know what I am?”

Maka thought that maybe it was time to start being honest with Soul.

“Your souls look different. Kid and I, we can perceive them.”

Soul seemed surprised by a fraction of second, but quickly huffed.

“And he is caged and you are not?”

“I am not ‘caged’!” exclaimed Kid from a distance, turning around, irritated. Soul almost stumbled, his eyes wide. There was no way he could have heard them from that far.

“Kid came here by choice” explained Maka.

If possible, Soul’s eyes widened even more

“What?”

Maka ignored him and ran towards Kid, who had just stopped in front of another big, closed door. She used her card to open it into a parking lot. Both Maka and Soul came out, but Kid stayed in the threshold, hesitating.

“What’s wrong?” asked him Maka.

“Maybe I should go back… I should mention in the note that I’m going with you two, so they won’t worr-“

“No! You can’t!” exclaimed her “You can’t tell anyone that I took you, or him out.” Then, taking out some keys from her backpack, she said “Now, I think you both fit in the trunk”

* * *

Rob Roberts, the security guard at the guardhouse, next to the fenced door, was reading a magazine he had bought a couple days ago, about conspiracy theories and unexplained phenomena. Right now, he was focused in an article about strange monster sightings in nearby cities. It’s not like he believed most of that crap, but working alone at this time of night, the article was making him nervous.

It was Friday night, and most of the workers who had finished their turns in the facility had left earlier, so he did not expect much movement.

He was not sure what exactly the people in this facility did, or if they belonged to the government, or if they were completely private. But he wasn’t paid to make questions. He was surprised to know some of his friends believed this place to be a soap factory. He was sure that, whatever this was, it wasn’t that.

A black car approached the fence. Rob saw a blond girl driving. She had to be one of those workers who stayed extra hours. Rob smiled and waved at her to stop.

“Good evening, Miss”

“Good evening”

“Credentials?” he said

She took them out and showed him, but before he pressed the button to open the steel doors, he said:

“Wait a second, Miss Albarn”

He pulled a flashlight and directed it to the backseats.

Nothing was there.

“Sorry Miss Albarn, protocol”

“Of course” she said, with a smile.

Rob pressed the button and the doors opened slowly. The car crossed them and soon, it disappeared into the night.

Not even one minute later, red lights started blinking and his radio sprang to life.

“Roberts!”

“Roberts here”

“Don’t let anyone out!”

Amogst the voices in the other line, Rob heard clearly:

“There’s been a breach!”

* * *

The black car stopped in a park. The same park, not far from the cafe, from the small theater. She got down and opened the trunk. Soul jumped out first, convinced that it had been his most uncomfortable trip ever. And he used to travel in a kombie with three other people. Kid came out after him, fixing his clothing.

It was past midnight, and the park was completely deserted.

“Are you sure your friends are still in the city?” Maka asked Soul.

“Of course! We wouldn’t leave someone behind,” answered Soul, looking offended for a second, but then his face softened. “Right now, they must be thinking of stupid plans to raid your workplace” He smiled as he said that, but Maka knew that smile wasn’t for her.

“Soul… Can I see it, for a last time?”

“See what?”

“Your weapon form”

As soon as she said it, she felt she was asking for too much, but without saying a word, the bluish light shined again and his scythe form appeared. Without thinking, her hand reached out and caught the shaft. The weapon felt light in her grip, natural and familiar, like the moments they had shared in their dreams, before it all went to hell.

The contact lasted only a few seconds, before she let go of him. In another flash of light, the boy took his human form again. He seemed to be about to comment something, but quickly discarded the idea.

“Goodbye Maka” he simply said.

“Goodbye, Soul”

She watched him turn his back at her and walk amongst the trees, shadowed by the dark. When he got far enough, she did not fight to hold her sobs anymore.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to find Kid. He was looking at the direction where Soul had disappeared. She vaguely thought she would have expected his hand to be cold, like ice or stone, but it was strangely warm. Maka cleaned her eyes on her sleeve.

“My father used to wield a weapon like that,” Kid said.

“A… scythe?”

“A _demon_ scythe”

Before she could express any of the questions her mind was coming up with, Kid made her one of his own:

“Maka, do you know what your father’s name was?”

“His name was Spirit, Spirit Albarn… I never met him, what has that got to do with anything?”

“There is something you need to know”

Whatever he was about to explain, she didn’t get to hear it, because the next moment, he abruptly took a couple steps away from her, looking around, with growing dread on his face.

“Kid, what..?”

“Do you feel that?”

Maka understood what he meant. She activated her soul perception, and saw at least one dozen souls approaching. These were a deep red, with a menacing crimson glow, quickly approaching them from different directions

“Yes… I do” she said.

“We are surrounded”


	26. The Demon Sword

Soul walked through the dark park. Jackie’s apartment wasn’t that close, but he knew well the way. He couldn’t wait to see his friends’ faces, and he smiled at the scene his imagination created. He still couldn’t believe it himself, he had heard of people, but never actually met anyone, that had escaped from a Foundation Site before. 

His thoughts inevitably went back to Maka. Soul sincerely hoped her colleagues wouldn’t find out about what she had done. The Jailors didn’t seem to be the kind of people that would take a treason very well.

But, why was he worrying about her, anyway? She most probably had planned everything for his capture…

Had she?

Then, why did Maka triy to warn them? She could have told those people where they would meet, but she didn’t seem to be leading the agents towards them, but rather, stopping them…

Did she really meant for this to happen?

She didn’t seem to mind that much allowing the other boy to escape, either.

She worked for the Jailors, but… what if she was there against her will? Or simply, wasn’t really that convinced? She was anomalous too, what if she was scared to death of what could happen to her, and preferred to work from the inside?

He thought about that last moment they shared, just a few minutes ago, when she gripped him in his weapon form. He had never felt something like that. His friends, even Mona, they always found him too heavy, and could only keep him lifted for a short time. But Maka, she held him like he weighed nothing. He was sure Maka could actually wield him. Not that he wanted anyone getting hurt, but he always wondered what that would be like.

What if he never sees her again? What if she decided to never visit his dreams from now on?

If given the opportunity to explain things from her point of view… What would she have to say?

Soul realized he had stopped on his tracks. Jackie’s apartment was still a long way from here. If he left now, would he ever know?

* * *

Kid and Maka watched their surroundings. The monsters were quickly getting closer.

“You go, Maka, they are coming for me.”

“Will you be all right?!”

“Of course!” he said, but his voice didn’t convince Maka. She looked around, at the crimson souls approaching… it was then when she saw it…

Inside a small church, right front of the park, she could perceive a trembling soul. It seemed to be human. The fear and loneliness it irradiated pained her almost physically.

“Kid! There is someone trapped, inside that church!”

He looked in the direction she was pointing at.

“You go help them. I’ll fight the kishins”

Maka nodded and ran as fast as she could. As soon as she placed her hands on the doors, they opened, a cold wind blew and she rushed inside the church. In front of the altar, she could distinguish a silhouette.

“You are in danger, please, come with me!” she yelled.

The figure turned around, Maka saw a pale face, framed by lilac hair. A teenager, who seemed to be younger than her, by a couple years at least.

“Hurry, we have to go!” urged Maka.

“Those doors… only open one way” the strange child spoke.

“What?”

The soul she had seen before changed suddenly, like dropping a disguise. The fear and the pain, those were still there, but she realized there were two souls in front of her, two that seemed to be one, and bigger than what she had perceived before.

The child was mumbling, but Maka could not see anyone else in here. The second soul she had perceived felt like a weapon. Was it, somehow, inside that person?

Maka didn’t know in what moment a dark, horrifying creature sprouted from the child’s back, first as a tower of smoke. She could only watch in mute horror as the child screamed, visibly pained by the whole process. The thing took the shape of a monster made of darkness, with completely white eyes.

Maka took a few steps back, her mouth agape, as the giant creature shifted again into dark smoke, to finally take the form of a sword, that the teenager took with graceful hands.

“All I have to do, is kill you,” their monotone voice spoke, as gray eyes fixed on Maka. “That person said it, it’s what I have to do”

Maka could barely jump back as the black sword suddenly hit the spot she was standing on. The teen slashed at her again as Maka jumped back one more time, stumbling, the sword crashing against the floor.

“Wait!” Maka yelled, trying to retreat again, but falling on her back.

Horrified, she saw the black sword raising above and tried to cover her head with her arms. The sword fell… and hit a scythe’s blade.

“Soul!”

“Maka, wield me!” he said, his transformed arm stopping the sword.

“I can’t”

“I know you can, we both felt it!”

She hesitated for a second, but finally nodded and he completed the transformation. Maka held the shaft firmly and pushed back the attacker.

“Why did you come back?” she mumbled.

“You helped me before, I’m returning the favor,” she heard Soul’s voice, coming from his weapon form. “Don’t distract!”

Their enemy hit again, and again. Maka used Soul to block every strike, to their opponent’s growing frustration

“Ragnarok” they mumbled. “Scream resonance”

A loud screech resonated inside the small church, the noise stunning both Maka and Soul. The teenager hit them again, stronger than before. Soul gasped in pain and Maka took a few steps back.

She realized, in horror, that the scythe was bleeding.

* * *

The monsters were showing from every direction, there were more than he had ever fought. Kid had already vanquished a few, but there were still more coming. He used his shadows to push some away, as he used his hands to grab one and throw it against another. Before he could react, the biggest of the group slashed at him with a sword like arm and then kicked him to the ground. 

Kid’s body was incredibly resistant, but he wasn’t invincible. He knew he could die. He could feel pain, as well as fear. A part of his mind remembered, that it had been the whole purpose: the reason why he had been created this way, immature, and with only a fraction of his father’s true power. With the aspect of a human child, so he could live amongst humans and understand them. Learn from them, with them, what fear was.

Especially, the fear of death.

He incorporated nimbly, gripping the heavy monster by its foot, and he threw it against a fountain, strongly enough to destroy it. The fatal impact made the monster transform into a vortex of smoke, leaving behind a glowing crimson soul. Before Kid could recover his breath, two more kishins caught him from behind, while a third approached him fast, raising a hideous hand with long claws.

“YAHOOO!”

A blue haired boy launched himself against the rushing creature. He was wielding a chain scythe that caught the monster’s neck, and the boy used the pair of blades of his weapon to cut its head off.

“TAKE THAT, MONSTER!”

Kid recognized the the vigorous soul, even before seeing the boy’s face. He was the same from before, the agent from the Coalition.

There was a soul in the chain scythe. _She_ was a demon weapon.

The kishins holding Kid growled at the new boy, loosening their grip on him. Kid took advantage of their distraction and grasping firmly one of the monstrous armed hands, he used it against the other creature, that howled and disappeared in smoke. Then, breaking the monster’s arm, he used it against itself.

Blackstar cut another creature in half. The last of the kishins.

“THE GREAT BLACKSTAR, AND THE AMAZING TSUBAKI, HAVE SAVED THE DAY!” he yelled. It was only then that he seemed to notice the yellow-eyed boy, just a few meters from him.

“YOU! I remember you! What are you doing here?!” yelled Blackstar, as he walked towards the other boy. “Where are your friends, huh?!”

“They are not my friends.” Kid answered calmly. “Where are yours?”

Blackstar’s jaw set in anger and he closed his fists on his weapon.

“That’s none of your business, you-!”

“Blackstar, wait!” a feminine voice came from the chain, and in a flash of light, the weapon took the shape of a tall woman with long black hair, standing next to the boy. She placed a hand on Blackstar’s shoulder, and the boy stopped. The woman watched Kid warily, and he saw the unease in her eyes. He knew his aspect could be quite unnerving, and being covered in blood and wounds probably wasn’t helping.

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice serene, her demeanor controlled, a stark contrast with Blackstar, who seemed ready to jump at him at any second.

Kid looked at her for a moment, but before he could give an answer, they all could hear a loud scream from within the nearby church.

“Maka!” exclaimed Kid, and ran in the direction of the sound, followed closely by the young pair.

* * *

Maka saw the blood in the metal. How was that possible?

“Soul!”

“I’m fine, Maka. Fight!”

She held the weapon down. Their opponent approached slowly, making the sword spin and raising it one more time.

“Maka!”

“It’s too strong, Soul!”

“You have to fight!” answered him.

“It’s just going to hurt you!”

He had just had the worst experience in his life, all for trusting in her. She wouldn’t… couldn’t be the cause of more pain for him.

Their enemy’s sword was already in front of her, prepared to deliver a mortal strike.

“Maka!” Soul urged.

“I can’t!”

The sword fell. A gush of blood, and Maka screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode:  
> "We see what's waiting ahead"


	27. We see what’s waiting ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I'm very happy to know you're enjoying this! :D

Soul felt a rush of adrenaline, a sudden visceral impulse, a fierce instinct to protect his wielder from any possible harm. An unavoidable call. In a blink, he took his human form again, and used his body to cover Maka from the dark sword. He vaguely felt the slash, he saw in slow motion the burst of blood, staining his face, his clothes, and the floor. Distantly, he heard the girl’s scream.

He fell down. Blinking his red eyes slowly, fighting to maintain himself conscious, he saw Maka’s horrified face. Their enemy was watching them, expressionless, slowly raising the sword again.

Suddenly, the doors blew open. Maka tried to cover Soul, as Kid and a blue haired boy, rushed against the teenager wielding the dark sword.

* * *

Kid saw again that young face. The same he had seen before, the day they had destroyed everything, and all of his efforts had proven futile. He remembered the nonsensical words coming out of that mouth, in a wavering voice; he recognized the messy, _asymmetrical_ hair… Above all that, he recalled the way they were devouring every soul around them. Kid’s wounds weren’t fully healed and he felt exhausted after the previous fights, but he felt suddenly fueled by the urge to set things right again, to release the unfortunate souls that didn’t belong to them.

Shadows like claws grasped and threw the teenager away from Maka and Soul.

“IT’S MINE!” yelled Blackstar, rushing against their opponent, who barely had time to cover as the chain scythe's blades clashed against the sword. After only a couple of moves, Blackstar managed to land a strike with his weapon. But something was very wrong…

“What the hell?!” exclaimed Blackstar.

“My blood… it’s black”

The boy watched in horror at the fluid leaking from the wound. Blackstar tried hitting with the blades again, but the, the uncanny, dark substance within his adversary’s body was hardening, making his attacks ineffective.

As the sword struck strong enough to make the boy stumble and fall, Kid charged against them, sending the lilac-haired teen crashing against the wall.

“This is too much, I… I can’t deal with this!” a desperate voice yelled, as a large pair of black wings sprouted from their enemy’s back, and raising above the floor, they launched themselves through the rose window.

Both boys watched in frustration, as their enemy escaped flying.

“What was THAT?!” exclaimed Blackstar.

Kid turned to see Maka on the floor. In her arms, the barely conscious white haired boy.

“We have no choice!” she cried, “Let’s go back to the Site! Bes will heal you!”

“Maka… please,” Soul mumbled, weakly, “don’t take me back in there.”

If Maka wasn’t already so shocked, she would have been more amazed of seeing the chain scythe turn into a woman, her gentle face with a sincere expression of concern.

“I know someone who can help!” said Tsubaki.

They ran into Maka’s car, the tall, black haired girl taking the front seat, to indicate Maka the way.

No one saw the witch, floating on a broom above the scene, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Tsubaki guided the group trough the motel’s hallways until she reached her room. While Kid and Blackstar carried Soul carefully, Maka tried to keep applying pressure over the wound.

“Kim! Kim, we need help!” Tsubaki yelled.

A bright pink-haired girl on a purple robe opened the door.

“What did you bring now, Tsubaki, a Jailor?” she said.

“Does she know that you-”

“Shut up, Kid” cut him Maka, with a hushed voice.

They took Soul to one of the beds.

“Now, I need you all to wait outside while I work…” said Kim Diehl.

“But-“

“ALL outside!”

* * *

“Ok… Who are you, people?”

“He is Blackstar-” started Kid.

“I am Blackstar, the greatest warrior you’ll ever met.” Then he looked at Kid “I see you remember my name!”

“Thank you for helping us,” said Maka, “but…”

“You come from the Foundation, don’t you?” interrupted Tsubaki, looking intently at her.

“Sorry?” the blonde girl asked.

“What you said before, about going back to the Site…” said Tsubaki.

“Maka helped us out of that place” intertwined Kid.

“Oh shut up! I know you work for them!” yelled Blackstar, pointing an accusing finger at Kid, “what are your true intentions, huh?”

“I could ask you the same” said Kid coldy “You are a member of the Coalition”

“What?!” exclaimed Maka.

“Remember I told you someone threw a grenade at me?”

“You did that?” Tsubaki asked Blackstar, as her eyes grew.

“I thought he was an enemy. About that, how can we be sure you are not?” growled Blackstar.

“Blackstar, wait” told him Tsubaki.

“You are a… weapon, why are you with _him_?” asked her Maka.

“What do you mean?” the other girl answered.

“I mean you are, anomalous-“

“Hey! Don’t call her like that!” interrupted Blackstar.

“You find something wrong with being ‘anomalous’?” asked him Tsubaki.

“That’s... that’s not what I meant,” hurried to explain the blue haired boy. “You are not like the _others_ , Tsubaki _._ Even though you are with the Serpent’s Hand...”

“What?” she gasped, shocked.

“I also wonder, how you two ended up together?” asked Kid

“That’s none of your business, you freak!” yelled Blackstar.

“Don’t listen to him, Kid,” said Maka “Gocks only know violence.”

“Look who’s talking…” uttered Tsubaki.

“What?” Maka approached her “We don’t go around killing innocents left and right, you know?”

“Oh no?” said Blackstar. “How many _human lives_ did your group take, just this week?”

Maka felt her face changing colors.

“Yeah, we know what ‘D-class’ means” the blue haired boy continued.

“He is got a point…” whispered Kid.

“They are far from innocent!” Maka huffed.

“If that is going to be your excuse, then so are you” stated Tsubaki.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Soul walked out, with difficulty, held by Kim. Everyone around grew silent.

“You know what…” Soul said, after a moment “Maybe… it doesn’t matter that much where is it that we came from…”

“Soul…” said Maka. He looked at her.

“Maybe there is a reason we’ve found each other”

The teenagers looked at each others’ faces. There was apprehension, mistrust and unease in them.

“And we better talk inside,” Soul continued, “or the whole hotel will learn everything about us”

* * *

“Ok, maybe we could begin by introducing ourselves. You can call me Soul.”

There was a moment of silence, soon interrupted by a cacophony of voices and discussion, as the teenagers started pointing and yelling at each other at the same time.

“I DO NOT TRUST YOU!”

“And that affects me, how?”

“Of course we are nothing like the GOC!”

“What did you mean ‘not like the others’? Most of us are people like you, we just want to go on with our lives, I thought you had finally understood!”

“SILENCE!” yelled Kim, and until all and each of them obeyed, she spoke again: “I propose, we take turns to speak and ask questions. No insults. No more yelling… Yeah! I’m looking at you”

Blackstar glared at the girl.

“Now, I think Soul has the right to speak first” finished Kim.

Soul looked nervously at the strange group around him, everyone finally in silence, all eyes on him. There were many things he wanted to ask Maka, about her motives for working with the Jailors, and about her decision of setting him free… but he would prefer a more private environment to talk that. He looked at Kid, and made the question he had not dared to ask before.

“How could you have gone willingly to the Foundation?”

Everyone around turned to see the boy. All of them, except for Maka, wearing quite shocked expressions. His eyes were fixed on the floor, and he exhaled softly in resignation before facing the group.

“First of all… you can call me Kid”

Maka listened as he explained more or less the same things he had already told the Foundation. That there was something coming, a being that was centuries old and immensely powerful. He added a new detail, he mentioned that the Chaos Insurgency had released him. Maka noticed, nevertheless, that he did not tell this group, that such being was “like him”.

“His madness strengthens the Kishins, human beings corrupted after devouring innocents souls. They become the creature’s you’ve seen.”

“Who are you, again?”

“Like I’ve told you, call me Kid”

“But, how do you know all this? And _what_ are you, exactly?” asked Blackstar, with suspicion.

“My duty is to maintain Order” answered Kid.

“That is not an answer” said Soul.

“I believe the Chaos insurgency plan is to use him somehow, but all this will cause… is to have the world consumed by madness”

“So, this could bring us to an XK?” said Maka.

“A what?” asked Blackstar.

“A type of ‘End of the World’ scenario” explained her.

“End of the world?!” gasped Tsubaki.

“That is why I searched for the Foundation”

“You think the Jail-, the Foundation can stop him?” Asked him Soul

“I’m not even sure if they can. Truth is, I’m not exaggerating when I say that, to win the incoming battle, even the combined forces of the Foundation and the Coalition might not be enough. We need all possible help.”

Maka reflected about his words.

“There have been times when the GOC and the SCP Foundation have joined forces against bigger treats. And even some of the churches, too.” Maka said, then she turned and looked at Tsubaki. “But the Serpent’s Hand…”

“This thing you are saying, this scenario…” Tsubaki said “This things not only threatens normalcy, but this world’s very existence, and everyone within it, anomalous or not”.

Kid nodded and spoke to her this time.

“Demon Weapons like you, made of soul, are the most powerful in existence. But you cannot be wielded by anyone. I think you have noticed that already” Then he looked at both Maka and the Demon Scythe. “Maybe you are right, Soul, and it’s not a coincidence you’ve found each other, but a glimpse of Order within the Chaos”

“We believe there are hundreds of demon weapons,” said Maka. “All over the world, and for each of them, at least one person with the ability to wield them”

“What you are saying is..?” asked Soul

“We could find all these weapons, and the people able to wield them…” raised his voice Blackstar. “We could train them! And build the strongest army!”

“Even if you did,” interwined Kim, looking at Blackstar, “how could we be sure that the _Bookburners_ won’t be secretly planning to wipe all out after using them?”

“Or that the Jailors aren’t building special cages for us…” said Tsubaki.

“It seems that we are having a pretty civilized conversation right now, doesn’t it?” said Kid.

* * *

Hundreds of kilometers away, a blonde witch descended the old stairs from the Chaos Insurgency lair, towards the dungeons. She thought of the group of teenagers she had seen tonight, then on how Crona had panicked and escaped, instead of carrying on with her orders, that coward!

It was a strange group, indeed. One of them, wearing a star tattoo, had a soul that reminded her of Whitestar, the late leader of the extinct Star Clan. The weapon he was carrying, seemed especially powerful, could she be a direct descendant of the original Weapons? The wounded white haired boy? Nothing to worry too much about, it seemed…

Then, that blond girl, who looked exactly like someone she had worked with in her old days at the SCP Foundation. She knew her colleague was a single mother. The witch tried to remember her daughter’s name, but it was long forgotten.

And then… that kid.

The woman opened a heavy door into a small, dark cell, and smiled down at the shackled man inside.

“Remember your dear godson?” she asked, mockingly.

The man in the cell kept quiet.

“Crona has just found him tonight!”

“And survived?” asked her the man.

Medusa only smiled, her snake eyes fixed on him.

“Crona is getting stronger each day. Soon, your beloved brat will be too weak for such power”

“He is more powerful than you think…”

“He is no more than a figment, a mere fraction of what Asura has already destroyed”

“He will stop you!”

“He and who else?” laughed Medusa, “The Foundation? They couldn’t stop me before, and certainly won’t now. The Coalition might have gotten my big sister, but… who do you think told them where to find her?”

“You will never win!” the man spat.

“We’ve already won,” smiled Medusa. **“** Your god is dead.”

The man lunged at her, but the restraints held him and the witch only laughed. She turned around, closing the door behind her, and left Spirit Albarn in the dark again.


End file.
